Mating Stories
by warriorcrazy
Summary: Title says all.
1. Chapter 1

_"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Sandstorm meowed playfully. The brown tom caught up to her easily, tackling her down._

_"Hey, no fair!" Sandstorm meowed angrily. Sandstorm gasped with horror. The brown tom had no eyes, no face, no nothing. Just legs, a pelt and that was pretty much it. Sandstorm ran away, or at least tried to. She was running no where in a lush green forest. _

_"Help me!" She screeched fearfully._

Sandstorm woke up gasping. She felt her heart racing. _Is this how medicine cats feel? _She wondered. She felt the realistic parts of her dream.

"I'll get outside for the fresh air." She decided. Sandstorm stepped out of the den and took a breath of fresh air. She began grooming her fur when Dustpelt walked out.

"Hello, Sandstorm." He meowed to her. Sandstorm returned the greeting. He walked out next to her. Dustpelt seemed excited about something. Was that also, love? Sandstorm

"You want to go for a walk?" Dustpelt asked. Sandstorm nodded and together they walked out. Once they were away from camp, Dustpelt licked her ears slowly, he then licked her cheek and then her neck. Sandstorm jumped away.

"Don't you dare!" She snarled. Dustpelt smirked.

"What do you think I'll do?" He asked.

"You know, what I mean Dustpelt!" She growled. Dustpelt stepped closer to her and smiled an evil grin.

"I thought you hated Firestar. You loved me when we we're apprentices. Even as new warriors, you hated him." He meowed walking closer to her. Sandstorm felt her self getting angrier and angrier. This wasn't the tom she remembered. He was ruthless, mean and cruel. He was so stuck-up and snobby. She forced herself not to claw his throat there and then.

"That was before I realized he was handsome, sweet, nice, and amazing!" She snarled.

"I've always loved you. Your pelt, your personality, your fighting and you're hunting. Firestar hated you at the beginning." He pointed out.

"He barley knew me! I will not mate with you!" Sandstorm growled.

"You will and like it!" He meowed licking her muzzle.

"I'm with Firestar!" She meowed again.

"Not anymore." He mewed, getting in front of her again. She crouched down and as soon as she did, she knew it was the wrong thing to do. He jumped behind her and began quickly licking her hind legs. She tried to run away, but she couldn't.

"Sandstorm, calm down. The more you corporate the faster this will go." He meowed. He soon reached her core and licked around, teasing her with little flicks of his tongue. Dustpelt's tail was near her pussy, rubbing against it. She moaned in agony, and she felt his hot breath in her core. She forced herself not to let her juices flow.

"Dustpelt please, No!" She gasped out.

"Your feisty, Sandstorm. But, never!" He groaned. She cried out in agony when she let her juices flow. He reached inside her core and hit the same spot, again and again. Sandstorm forced herself not to enjoy this. He suddenly broke away, and jumped in front of her. She scrambled away, but Dustpelt grabbed her scruff with his teeth he rubbed there hips against each other. Dustpelt moaned in pleasure and went faster. She felt herself enjoying this. She didn't want to at all. But she was. His cock was in her mouth and she had to suck on it. It was long, wet and hard. She suckled. He suddenly went into her and she cried out in pain. She climaxed, even though she didn't want to. He stuck his hind claw into her core swirling it around deeper and deeper. He climaxed and yowled triumphantly. Sandstorm moaned in pleasure. She bucked her hips to him in movements of pleasure. He popped his seed into her smiling to himself. The friction between them was amazing. He finished, and licked her clean.

"Wonderful, Sandstorm. I've put my seed into you." Dustpelt meows, licking her muzzle. She jumps away from him, in fear.

"Don't worry! You enjoyed that, Sandstorm. Your a great mating partner. We should do this another time." He purred, intwining his tail with hers. She froze and felt every ounce of anger that she every felt and put it on him.

"I can't believe you just did that to me!" She snarled, jumping away from him. Dustpelt didn't seem to matter, walking up to her slowly his eyes full of triumph. She snarled one last time and ran back to camp. Sandstorm took a deep breath and decided to talk with Cinderpelt. She walked over to Cinderpelt's den, wondering how to describe what just happened.

"Cinderpelt?" She whispered. Cinderpelt limped out.

"Yes?"Sandstorm shuffled her paws. She quickly explained what happened and she couldn't believe the unbelievable rage in her eyes.

"He did THAT?" She snarled. Sandstorm nodded and started to cry.

"What should I do?" She wailed. Cinderpelt walked over to her and gave her a quick lick.

"You'll have to tell Firestar. He'll probably blow up at Dustpelt, but if you don't want to I can." She meowed.

"Please, Cinderpelt, do it for me. I really don't want to tell him." She begged. Cinderpelt nodded and gave her a poppy seed.

"Get some sleep Sandstorm. I'll tell him, don't worry." Cinderpelt purred, nudging her out of the den. Sandstorm nodded and walked into the warriors den, ate the poppy seed and fell into a troubled deep sleep.

Sandstorm woke up in the Warrior's den the next morning, next to Dustpelt. His tail was touching her belly, and his head was on her shoulder. She tried to scramble up,but realized Dustpelt's paw was on her pelt. She bucked her hips back and he slid into his original nest. She ran out of the Warrior's den, Firestar was sitting on Highrock, his expression blank. Cinderpelt walked out of her den and walked up to him, winking at Sandstorm as she passed. Sandstorm yawned and stretched. Sorrelpaw walked out of the apprentice's den, eyes sleepy with tiredness.

"Morning, Sandstorm!" She purred. Sandstorm licked her ear in greeting.

"Want to work on some battle moves?" Sandstorm asked crouching, and jumping back and forth. Sorrelpaw's eyes immeadietly shined as she enthusiastically replied,

"Yes!"

"Good, because you're going to be battling your brother, Rainpaw!" Sandstorm meowed. Sorrelpaw's eyes shined even brighter. A rustle of leaves behind startled Sandstorm, as she whipped her head around to see Willowpelt. Willowpelt seemed exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Sandstorm asked, concerned. Willowpelt nodded.

"Yeah, Brackenfur was just shuffling around as his nest as much as a badger." Willowpelt explained, tiredly. Sandstorm let out a _mroow _of amusement.

"He is pretty clumsy!" Sandstorm laughed. Sandstorm was just about to groom herself, when Cinderpelt tapped her shoulder with her tail.

"Firestar wants to see you." She whispered. Sandstorm nodded and she walked to Firestar's den, worried what he might say. When she entered the den, Firestar's eyes were blank and expressionless. She nervously walked in front of him. Firestar didn't speak for a moment.

"I heard what happened." He meowed. His eyes suddenly filled with anger and confusion.

"How could you Sandstorm?" He whispered.

"I didn't want to, Firestar! I-i just could stop him. I thought we were just walking around camp." She explained. Her fur was was prickling uneasily and with sorrow. There was just no way that her and Firestar were mates anymore. She bowed her head unable to speak. To her astonishment, Firestar gave her lick between the ears. His eyes were troubled, but full of forgiving.

" I'll have to speak to Dustpelt about this." He meowed.

"I'll make sure it never happens again." He promised her. Firestar licked her muzzle and meowed,

"You can train Sorrelpaw now."

"1 more push, Sandstorm!" Cinderpelt meowed. Sandstorm pushed and her last kit came out. They were Firestar's, thank Starclan. Dustpelt didn't speak to her for a while. She slept in Firestar's den, now, worried about Dustpelt. But she'll always remember the great feeling she had with him.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, my first lemon is DONE! Ideas please! I'll be very happy if you review. 1 idea each review, please. It's ok if you do more than 1 idea per review, but 4 is the MAX! Ok? Ready, Set, REVIEW!  
**


	2. BlueXFire

**AN: Sorry this took so LONG but I had alot of things to do. I also went to Asheville, North Carolina. So... BluexFire**

* * *

Fireheart was grooming himself near Highrock. I was standing on Highrock, watching him. Fireheart's green eyes were closed, and my heart ached painfully against my chest. Oh, I wanted to be with him _so bad_! I groomed myself quickly, and walked down about to talk to him, when Sandstorm asked him to go hunting.

"Sure." He replied brushing muzzles with her. I growled deep in my throat. Fireheart didn't even notice me, as his handsome body vanished. This was the only reason I didn't trust Starclan. How _could _they make _him _go with _her _when I loved him? Oh, and of course stupid, fox-dung, idiot, furball, Tigerclaw. I trusted _him, _so much! How _could, _Starclan let _my _loyal deputy, betray _me?_ I walked sadly to back to my den. Whitestorm walked in nervously and stopped at the entrance.

"Bluestar?" He asked cautiously. I lifted my head off my paws and glanced at him.

"Yes?" He swallowed nervously.

"Who do you want to go to the Gathering?" I sighed.

"Shouldn't _Fireheart _be asking this question?" I ask.

"I guess. Do you want me to go get him?" He asked. I twitched my ear and my neck fur began to bristle slightly. I wanted to say, 'Duh, no kidding! Mouse-brain!' But, me being clan leader, had the common sense _not _do to this.

"Sure. He's hunting with Sandstorm." I meowed. He dipped his head and trotted away. Not 3 heartbeats later Fireheart skidded into my den, panting. His green eyes were full of exhaustion. Oh, Starclan, he was so hot, and I mean in _both _ways!

"Take, Graystripe, Longtail, Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Mousefur, Willowpelt, Goldenflower, Cloudtail and Whitestorm." I meow to him. He nods dips his head, and walks out. I sigh and walk to Yellowfang's den.

"No, Cinderpelt! You have to-Oh, hi Bluestar. How are you?" Yellowfang asks. Cinderpelt, Fireheart's old apprentice, looked up and smiled.

"Good, I guess. Can I talk to you-" I meow lowering my voice. "Alone?" Yellowfang's tail twitched, but to my relief she nodded.

"Cinderpelt, go help Smallear. He's complaining of aching joints again!" She orders her apprentice. Cinderpelt sighed, picked up the herbs and padded annoyingly out of the den.

"So," Yellowfang meowed curling her tail around her paws. "Let's talk."

"It's Fireheart. Every chance I get to ask him, Sandstorm or Graystripe shows up!" I confess. Yellowfang twitched her whiskers in sympathy. I glance at her in surprise. Yellowfang laughed, a rusty laugh.

"I know what you mean. When I was in Shadowclan, before Brokenstar took over, Foxheart was begging me to give Raggedstar some herbs to make him love her. She was mooning over him for 4 moons!" Yellowfang explains.

"So, what should I do?" I ask.

"Tonight's the Gathering. Tell him to go on a walk with you after the Gathering. Then you ambush him and mate with him. He won't like it but who cares?" Yellowfang meows. I glance at her and tip my head to one side.

"You really want me to do that?" I ask her. Yellowfang shrugged.

"First idea that came to me."

"Thanks, Yellowfang." She gives me a good luck lick, and pushes me out of the den. I walk out and glance around. There Fireheart is grooming his fur, again. I shiver with the idea of his tongue in my core.

"Fireheart!" I call, walking over to him. He lifts his head and walks over to me.

"After the Gathering, I want to talk to you, on a walk." I meow to him. He nods and goes back to grooming that bright orange, sleek fur.

The Gathering is pretty normal. Good prey, new apprentices, elders dieing, and other clan stuff. I lead my clan to camp, wait until everyone is in there dens, and then me and Fireheart go out.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" He asks.

"One second, I'm going to get some prey don't move!" I meow to him, and go off out of his sight. He just sits there ears pricked, waiting for me to come back. I jump out of the bushes, push him down to his side, and stare into those great green eyes. His eyes are wide with shock as he tries to move. I lick his neck going lower, quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I don't answer, but I rub my tail along his cock hard and fast. He groans, and I'm pretty sure in pleasure. Somehow, he gets up and starts to sniff my core. I feel his hot breath, and I shiver with pleasure. He begins licking around it, and with no warning, suddenly goes in. I yowl in pleasure, and rub my tail along his member. He goes faster and stronger, as if he's gaining confidence. I moan in pleasure, closing my eyes in bliss. I suck on his dick, slowly nibbling it. He breaks away panting, and grabs my scruff in his teeth. His penis is in my core and I buck my hips in pleasure making him go deeper. We both climax and break away, panting. I lick his muzzle, feeling my heart rise. He was still shocked and confused about what just happened.

"W-why did you just do that?" Fireheart asked me. I smiled, and laughed.

"Some things are best kept secret." I meowed. He groomed himself and I groomed myself and we both went back to camp.

**She's at the gorge, almost dead  
**

"Fireheart?" I whispered. Fireheart's pelt was barley visible and he was looking at me, concerned.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you." My eyes closed and next thing I knew I was in Starclan.

"Wake up, Bluestar." Oakheart whispered, and nudged me awake. I looked at him and groggily got up. Oakheart is by my side, as my loyal mate. I watch over Fireheart, now Firestar. I watch over his clan, his kits, and his mate. Now, I have a ginger kit beside me; his father is Firestar, the kit he will never know. And he'll never know how much those 3 words meant, by the river at that time. I only wish he'll be at my side when he joins Starclan.

* * *

**AN: Like it, don't? I'm still new to describing mating, but I well, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, warriorcrazy has a new chapter here! Ok, I want to say one thing. Whitesplash, Cresent of The Night, AwnySqurrielflight and any other helpers of the last chapter, _I took your advice! _Thank you, thank you! Well, for another request, none other than, BreeXHolly! (One of my favorite couples) :)**

* * *

I walked into the Gathering place, Onestar directly in front of me. Onestar jumped on one of the rocks, and quietly murmured to Firestar. I glanced around, and saw Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and there brother Jayfeather. A growl was deep in my throat. I hated them. They are so annoying! Though, Hollyleaf _is _quite cute. I glanced at Owlwhisker, who was arguing with Snaketail, which she-cat was better, Hazeltail or Dawnflower? Why on earth we're they arguing about _them_? They are SO annoying. Hazeltail is a kittypet, Owlwhisker! KITTYPET, KITTYPET! Ugh.

"You ok?" Heathertail asked me. "You seem kind of, down." I sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to say hi to Blackclaw." I meow to her. Blackclaw wasn't that hard to find. He was arguing with Voletooth, about who knows what.

"Hey, Blackclaw." I meowed. Blackclaw jumped and sighed.

"Breezepelt, make yourself heard! I didn't even hear you. You scared out of my pelt!" He finished. Voletooth and I purred with laughter.

"Cats, welcome to the Gathering!" Leopardstar yowled. I raced over to Heathertail saying good-bye to them as flew by.

"How did your talk go?" Heathertail asked me.

"Good, I guess." I murmured. Firestar spoke first.

"All is well in Thunderclan. We have 2 new kits in our clan, Dovekit and Ivykit. There mother is Whitewing and there father is Birchfall." Firestar finished beckoning Onestar to come up. He pretty much said the exact same thing. The Gathering was pretty normal, and after it was finished, I had to tell Jayfeather, Kestrelpaw said hi.

"Jayfeather!" I yowled racing up to him. Jayfeather turned around, shocked it was me who had spoken.

"Kestrelpaw said hi." I panted turning back around and racing back to Heathertail.

"You seem tired, Breezepelt." My mother, Nightcloud purred with amusement.

"I am!" I protested. Nightcloud licked my head and purred.

"I thought Breezepelt could run for miles without taking a breath." Heathertail purred. Nightcloud purred in agreement.

"He can! Just, not tonight." I meowed, flustered. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I whipped my head around.

"Hollyleaf?" I literally hissed her name in shock. Hollyleaf cuffed me on the ear.

"Keep quiet! Meet me at the Windclan border tomorrow at moonhigh. Got it?" Hollyleaf hissed. Without waiting for an answer she whipped her head around and pranced over to Cinderheart.

"Where'd you go?" Heathertail asked me.

"Hollyleaf asked me something."

"What?" I shrugged.

"Nothing." Heathertail narrowed her eyes at me and laughed.

"Come on, let's get back to camp!" Heathertail ordered me running ahead. I raced after her, ignoring Nightcloud's warning hiss. I skidded my paws a heartbeat later, forgetting the cliff. I turned around and raced back, not checking if Heathertail was following me. Nightcloud rolled her eyes I came back my fur hot with embarrassment. Heathertail stopped inches from the cliff, when Crowfeather, my father yowled,

"Heathertail, Stop!" Heathertail turned around annoyed and walked back to stand next to Crowfeather. Heathertail's ears were pressed back and she was pretty disappointed. Onestar was already ahead, calmly and quietly talking to Ashfoot, not realizing what had just happened.

"The Gathering cats are back!" Whitetail, who was standing guard, yowled. Tornear, who was sleeping, walked up, spat at Whitetail and walked back. Whitetail rolled her eyes. I walked to the warrior's den, and curled up next to Heathertail. Nightcloud curled up on my other side,

"Wake up, Breezepelt! Riverclan are attacking!" Nightcloud hisses in my ear. I jolt up and unsheathe my claws. I run out of the den, and attack Dawnflower. Dawnflower _was _battling Sunpaw and I jumped on her snarling. Sunpaw fled from the scene and went to attack, _Mistyfoot_. Meanwhile, Dawnflower raked her claws down my side tried to kick me. I dodge, jump, and land on her spine. She screeches in pain and tries to get free. I jump off, and Dawnflower flees.

Leopardstar, who somehow no ones noticed, is running toward the nursery, teeth bared. Before I have a chance to move, Crowfeather jumps on her rakes claws on her ears. She yowls, and flops down, inches from the nursery. Instantly, the last raid flashed in my mind. My father almost dead.

"I'm coming, father!" I yowl through the mass of cats. I stand in front of the nursery growling and spitting at Leopardstar.

"Riverclan, retreat now!" She screeched fleeing. All of the cats quickly followed. I looked around the camp was covered in blood. I glanced around. A twisted body was right next to the leader's den. Oh, no, not Owlwhisker!

"Owlwhisker!" I yowl in dismay running to him, pushing my nose into my best friend's fur. Heathertail pressed in next to me, her head bowed. Onestar glanced sorrowfully at Owlwhisker.

"Clanmates," He rasped. "Owlwhisker is dead. We will sit vigil for him tomorrow night."

"We need hunting patrols. Who wants to go?"

"I'll go." I volunteered. Tornear, Emberfoot and Heathertail said yes, too, and frankly I was the leader of the patrol. Ha, ha older warriors!

~Night's approaching~

I was going to the warrior's den, when something flashed in my mind. Hollyleaf! I was supposed to meet her! I glanced around, and Tornear was just guarding the entrance. Silently, I trotted out, through what the elder's like to call, 'Elder's Cave'. I raced through the moor, silently hoping Hollyleaf is there. I reach the Windclan border to see her there.

"About time! I thought you weren't coming! Come on, I have something to show you!" She beckoned for me to follow, and burst down toward the lake. I caught up to her, and her eyes were sparkling mysteriously and with something else, I had once seen in Nightcloud's eyes.

"Look, it's a tree den!" She exclaimed dramatically. I glanced at her and walked slowly toward it. Teeth suddenly dug into my tail. Oh, Starclan it hurt!

"OW!" I yowled whipping my head around. Hollyleaf giggled, her eyes round with playfulness. I jumped on her, claws sheathed and pinned her to the ground.

"Got you!" I growled playfully. Hollyleaf brang up her back legs and pushed me off flying me against the tree. I glared at her, but all she did was giggle. Then suddenly, I had an idea. I wasn't quite sure, what _gave _me the idea, but me being myself, and I being stubborn I decided to go with it. I walked over to her and it looked like Hollyleaf had the same idea.

"Have you ever mated before?" She asked me. Ok, now I _know _she as the same idea as me.

"Uh, no, Hollyleaf." I answered, Hollyleaf's eyes started to twinkle, with laughter and just faintly in there, lust..

"You want to try?" She whispered.

"Absolutely." I breathed. She got into a crouch and out her rump in the air. I walked over and sniffed her core. I licked at slowly before going quickly.

Hollyleaf moaned and put her rump up higher, as a signal she wanted me. I went in earning a yowl of ecasty. I grinned and licked around suddenly hitting a spot. She yowled in joy and her eyes closed in bliss.

I hit the same spot, over and over again. She groaned in pleasure and rubbed her tail along my cock. I went out Hollyleaf's eyes were full of lust.

She posited herself so I could mount her. I mounted her grabbing her scruff. I pushed my penis into her core and swirled it around. I popped my seed into her, not really knowing that _I _had _done that. _

I bucked my hips, going to deeper as her bucked back to mine, in pleasure.

"Do it to me, Breezepelt, DO IT!" She yowled. Or at least as best as she could do. I grinned and went faster. I pushed in deeper, feeling myself about to climax. Heartbeats later, Hollyleaf climaxes, moaning in pleasure.

I climax and we both break away, panting. Hollyleaf glances at me shock and pleasure in her eyes.

"Did that just happen?" She breathed.

"I think so, but I'm not quite sure." Hollyleaf put her on my shoulder.

"I'm glad we did that." She whispered. I gently twined my tail with her's, and I purred,

"Me too, Hollyleaf, me too." Hollyleaf snuggled closer to me and fell asleep. I suddenly felt exhausted, and sleep crashed into me like a badger's blow.

**~New day thingy~**

I woke up, expecting to be in the warrior's den, but next to Hollyleaf! Then all of, the sudden, last night memories flew into my mind. Hollyleaf stirred.

"Lionblaze?" She murmured. I purred with amusement. She thought she was next to her brother, Lionblaze! I chuckled softly at her. I jumped, as she suddenly shot wide awake.

"Breezepelt why are you-" She must of forgotten too, because her beautiful green eyes filled with realization.

"Oh, right, that. We should get back to your clans. See you tomorrow?." She asked. I nodded and touched my nose with hers. I cleaned myself, and ran back to camp. Strength, flew into every stride as I slipped through the 'Elder's Cave'. Tornear jumped as I cleaned myself, just to look normal.

"Didn't see you there." I flicked my ears in acknowledgment.

~Another new chapter thingy ~

A moon has passed since my 'fling' with Hollyleaf. I was going to the Gathering! As I walked there, thoughts blazed through my mind. _Will she be there? Will I tell her we can't be together? Or will say, I love you? _I immediately spotted her, and our eyes locked. She quickly meowed something to her companion, who I think was Foxpaw, and ran over, her green eyes blazed with excitement and anxiousness.

"Breezepelt you won't believe Jayfeather just told me!" Hollyleaf gasped, her tail straight up in the air.

"What?" I asked. Her green eyes shined and she meowed,

"I'm expecting your kits!"

* * *

**AN: Ok, this one was _long! _Or at least, in my opinion. =D I might write story about BreezeXHolly's 2 kits (There names are Mistkit and Nightkit). So look for it, and so, review!**


	4. FireXMisty

**AN: In grant to Galazygrabber, she wanted this. :) She also wanted BlueXFire. :) Anyway, I _so _approve of this couple! (Check my profile why)**

**Firestar: warriorcrazy doesn't own warriors. **

**Mistystar: But I do.**

**Firestar: No, your just a character AND ERIN HUNTER DOES! **

**Me: Both of you be quiet!**

**Sandstorm: Firestar, you're in trouble.**

**Firestar: *runs away***

**Me: FireXMisty, away!  
**

* * *

Firestar's POV

Its funny how things happen, and how you don't expect it. My mate is Sandstorm and I have 2 daughters. Like, Mistyfoot, I mean, Misty_star. _ She and I are close, and we're friends, but one day Misty_star _made us a little _too _close. I'll start with day, that I was completely, confused…

I stretched, and let out a yawn. Sandstorm stirred beside me and murmured,

"Morning, Firestar." I nuzzled her fur and murmured,

"Morning to you, too." I walked out of the den and looked out. Thornclaw, who was casually eating a piece of prey, stopped what he was doing, and raced over to me anxiously, Sorreltail right behind.

"Firestar, Foxleap's missing!"

"When did you last see him?" I demanded. Thornclaw glanced at Sorreltail.

"I saw going to the dirt place." Sorreltail informed me.

"Go get Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Icecloud, Spiderleg and Birchfall." I ordered them. They looked confused but they, commanded me anyway. Heartbeats, later Sandstorm leaped down beside me.

"What's happening?"

"Foxleap's missing." I informed her. Sandstorm's fur bristled with anxiousness. Ferncloud raced over to me, her paws on air.

"What's wrong?"

"Foxleap's-" I started but she wailed in distress. Icecloud was just coming in when, Ferncloud ran over to her, and urgently told her the news. Icecloud fur bristled and hurtled over to me. Dustpelt tried to comfort his mate, but, not to my surprise she swiped at him. Dustpelt blocked it, and before Ferncloud could attack him again, I steeped in.

"Ferncloud, Dustpelt, this isn't helping." I meowed quickly. Birchfall was just about to puke when he heard the news, but Spiderleg, knew something we didn't.

"Any cat seen how he's been padding after Blossomfall?" He asked. We all shook our heads.

"They probably went on a walk, like you know, what cats when-" He broke off. Birchfall butted his brother sharply and rolled his eyes. Someone suddenly bumped into my back.

"Firestar, its Foxleap. He's bleeding!" Dovepaw whispered urgently in my ear.

"Ferncloud, Icecloud, Dustpelt and Cloudtail follow me." I ordered them, and my nephew who just came out of the warriors den. I sniffed the air and smelled blood.

"Dustpelt go get Jayfeather." I ordered him. He looked confused but, ran back to camp. Ferncloud, who oddly enough I had _forgotten, _sniffed the air and screeched,

"My kit!" and ran off, leaving the rest of us to race after her. Blossomfall was there, desperately trying to keep him awake. When she saw Ferncloud she took a step back, as Ferncloud gave her kit a few, comforting licks.

"Move it!" Jayfeather yowled. I whipped my head around as he came running in, cobwebs dangling in his jaws. He shoved Ferncloud aside, and checks Foxleap's breathing.

"Everyone leave, Ferncloud, you can stay." Jayfeather ordered. I flicked my tail as signal for the cats to follow, even though Icecloud hissed in annoyance. When we reached camp, Brambleclaw came running up to me, his dark tabby fur bristling.

"Is Foxleap still missing?" I shook my head.

"He was bleeding." I inform him. He nods and breathes a sigh of relief. I walk to my den, already exhausted. Sandstorm follows me, and sighs. I sit down and Sandstorm slides in next to me.

"What's wrong now, Firestar?" She asks me nuzzling my fur.

"I'm just tired, Sandstorm." I meow, exasperated. She licks my ear.

"Today's the gathering." She tells me. My mouth drops open.

"_It is NOT!" _I hiss. Sandstorm's eyes glitter with amusement.

"Of course it is mouse-brain." She meows, twining my tail with hers. I let my close, and full into a great sleep.

A large paw jabbed me awake. I opened my eyes groggily.

"What?" I muttered getting up. Thornclaw stood there, rolling his eyes, with Graystripe next to him.

"Gathering, Firestar! Remember?" Graystripe meowed slowly. I shot wide-awake.

"Right, let's go!" I sputter, as I leap out my den. I raced down the rock my paws, slithering and sliding. Dovepaw purred with amusement as she spotted me, but Lionblaze ordered to stop. Panting, I reach the end and dip my head to the cats.

"Let's go!" I yowl the order bursting through the entrance. Brambleclaw's at my side in an instant, faintly amused.

"It's kind of funny, Firestar." Brambleclaw purred.

"I know." I sighed.

"About time you got here, Firestar!" Blackstar yowled, at me, annoyed. I climb on the rock.

"Sorry." I apologize. I looked down and saw Ferncloud meowing to Dawnflower and Tallpoppy.

"Welcome to the Gathering, finally!" Mistystar yowled, amused. I felt my ears burn, as all the cats glanced at Thunderclan. Graystripe glanced at me, amused.

"Windclan is good; Breezepelt and his patrol drove out a badger." He nodded at me.

"It went to your territory." He meowed to me. I sighed, and muttered to Mistystar,

"Why can't be over on _your _territory?" Mistystar flicked her tail on my ear.

"Be quiet!" She murmured.

"We also have 2 new kits, Tinykit and Frostkit born to Swallowstrike." He continued. He stepped back, and beckoned Blackstar with his tail. When Blackstar walked up, he tripped on a loose pebble and landed on belly. _Mrrows _of amusement came from across the clearing. Blackstar spat something to Rowanclaw, his new deputy, fluffed out his fur and walked _slower _to the ledge. Laughter was still in the clearing, and I quickly murmured to Brambleclaw,

"Go to every cat to tell them to be quiet." Brambleclaw nodded said the same order to each deputy and they all went to there clans, desperate for them to be quiet. Dovepaw rolled her eyes, as Brambleclaw told to her to be quiet.

"Shadowclan is-" He broke off, his fur bristling. I followed his gaze and there was the badger! Lionblaze screeched in fury, and went to confront it, followed closely by, Tawnypelt, Reedwhisker, Whitetail, and Blossomfall. The she-badger raced toward them and, shockingly dodged them, heading straight for, Dovepaw! She stood rigid with shock and fear until, Whitewing jumped over her, and sliced the badger's nose. The badger recoiled, and Lionblaze leaped and clawed its throat. The she-badger turned tried to run away, but it ran to Tawnypelt and Blossomfall. Together, they clawed the badger. The badger then fled, leaving the warrior's who fought, panting, but triumphant.

"Shadowclan is good; there is plenty of prey, and like Windclan we have 2 new kits. Swiftkit and Brightkit born to Kinkfur!" Blackstar yowled. Cheers came and Kinkfur's friend, Snowbird, beamed. I smiled to myself.

"And yesterday, we found a kit. We are keeping her and we named her, Russetkit." Enraged yowls exploded in the clearing. Riverclan and Windclan were the only ones yowling, while Thunderclan, and were snarling at Riverclan and Windclan. A shadow came on the clearing.

"This Gathering is over! Thunderclan follow me!" I yowled. As I walked back to camp, I felt someone staring at me…..in an uncomfortable way.

"You're back!" Surprise, came off Icecloud, as she touched her nose with Lionblaze's.

"Sandstorm, I'm going for a walk." I inform my mate. Sandstorm blinks, and touches my nose with her's. I nod and race out. As I reach the Gathering place, I see Mistystar standing there.

"Hello, Firestar." She purred. I blinked and shifted uncomfortably.

"So, how's Thunderclan? I never got to here." She asked, moving closer to me.

"Good." I answered, fidgeting slightly. Mistystar's tail rested on my shoulders. I glanced at her, confused. Mistystar began to use her tail to rub the fur on my neck.

"You ok?" She gazed at me innocently. She now, had her twined with mine, and was softly licking my pelt.

"Perfect." She purred, pressing her pelt against mine. Before I knew what was happening, she pushed me down with her paw, and laid on top of me.

"Mistystar?" I asked, confused and shocked. Her eyes traveled to my hind legs, and she stroked them with her tail. Suddenly, realization hit me.

"Mistystar!" I growled, trying to push her up. Mistystar put her paws on either side of me, which of course, I couldn't get up. Great Starclan, wait till Sandstorm finds out!

Mistystar starts to lick my neck, her tail wrapped around my shaft. I snarled, and made another attempt. Somehow, Mistystar lifted her paw up and I scrambled away.

"Get back here!" She hissed. Her claws lunged at my shaft, and she pulled me toward her. _Since she won't give up, I'm going to have to mate with her. _Even though my inner thought, made me disgusted, I would have to do it.

I jumped behind her, and sniffed her core, my whiskers slight brisking it. I licked up and down, slowly and thoughtfully. Mistystar moaned in pleasure.

A wonderful scent hit my nostrils, and I smelt the unmistakable, a she-cat in heat. All doubt vanished from my mind, as I nipped her core. Mistystar squealed in surprise. But her eyes, were full of lust and love begging for me.

I went in, earning a yowl of pleasure. I grinned hitting the perfect spot. She gasped, and I felt her tail wrap around my body. I groaned and positioned my member in front of her face.

She had no hesitation, as she quickly licked and nipped my member. I shivered at the perfect feeling. I suddenly went out, and licked up her juices. Mistystar purred and positioned herself so I could mount her.

Barley able to help myself, I locked our flanks together and held her scruff in, my jaws. I thrusted into myself into her, my pleasure blossoming. Mistystar's hips were in perfect rhythm to mine, making me go faster.

I went faster, her heat making me mad. I climaxed, and heartbeats later she climaxed too. We finally broke away, panting.

"I gotta get back to Riverclan. Swear you won't tell a single cat what we just did?" She asked me, gasping.

"I swear it by Starclan." Mistystar grinned and gave me a quick lick. I returned the lick and padded to Thunderclan.

…..So that's the day! I've kept my promise and so has she. Sandstorm and I have 2 new kits, Patchkit and Rowankit. My sons and Squrirrelflight and Leafpool's brothers. I still remember that night, clearly. How could I forget it? Thunderclan goes on, and so does life. But, I'll never forget the moment I was just a tom…..

* * *

**AN: Anyway, I know that was fast. _But, _I was running low on ideas. Quick question. Who's Kinkfur's mate? And Ivytail's? Check my profile! Please, it has a poll! Anyway, here's a poem _I _wrote about the word, 'review'.**

**R- Read my story**

**E- Everyone loves reviews!**

**V- Very hard I work on my story, and very happy I will be!**

**I- I say, 'Yeah!' when I see a review!**

**E- Eggs help you think better! (Why did I write that?)**

**W- Why are you still reading this? Review or my hit crew will get you! Or this really mean cat, who tore out a cat's throat! :) And I saw it happen! Not pretty at all! xD  
**

**Like my poem? :)  
**


	5. BrambleXSquirrel

**AN: In honor of, Bloodhunter, BrambleXSquirrel. xD I just love this couple!**

**Brambleclaw: But _I _don't like her!**

**Me: Too bad!**

**Squirrelflight: _Please _forgive me!**

**Brambleclaw: *ignores her* Do you own warriors?**

**Me: _NO! _Erin Hunter-**

**Molekit: doesn't. _I so _DO.**

**Me: But you're dead, and why in Starclan's name are you here?**

**Molekit: I want to.**

**Me: Why?**

**Molekit: I WANT TO BE! :( **

**Me: You got some anger issues...  
**

**Willowpelt: MOLEKIT, COME HERE, _NOW_! **

**Me: Anyway, BrambleXSquirrel lovers, (me included) BrambleXSquirrel!  
**

* * *

Brambleclaw woke up and stretched. He walked out, and blinked in the bright sun.

"Good morning, Brambleclaw." A soft meow came from just behind him. He jumped, and sighed when he saw it was his mate, Squirrelflight.

"What's wrong?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Morning you two." Brackenfur meowed, interrupting them. As soon as Brackenfur got out of earshot, she turned to him and asked,

"Well?

"You nearly scared me out of my fur!" He sighed, touching noses with her. Squirrelflight laughed and walked over to get a piece of prey. Leafpool awoke by the noise outside, laughed when she saw who it was.

"Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw can you _please _be quiet?" Leafpool asked, sarcastically. They both laughed and nodded. Leafpool dipped her head,and walked back to her den.

"Remember the old Thunderclan camp?"Squirrelflight nodded and meowed sadly,

"Sometimes I wish we were still there."Brambleclaw nodded and nuzzled her

"Squirrelflight, watch out!" Sorreltail yowled. Brambleclaw jumped, as Cinderkit skidded on her paws and flew into Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight fell over and laughed, picking Cinderkit up. Sorreltail, crazy mad (AN: _Ok _cats wouldn't say this but, you know. ) came running up, along with Brackenfur.

"Cinderkit, say you're sorry to Squirrelflight, now." Sorreltail, who is furious, meows. Cinderkit shrinks, and murmurs,

"I'm sorry, Squirrelflight." Squirrelflight glances at Sorreltail and meows,

"Really, it's no big deal." Brackenfur glares at her, and opens his mouth to say something, but she cuts him off.

"Cinderkit its fine. Sorreltail and Brackenfur have bees in there brain." Squirrelflight meows slowly, which causes Brambleclaw to giggle. Sorreltail and Brackenfur glare at her before they both retreat, Cinderkit flashing Squirrelflight a relieved glance. Brambleclaw blinked. He looked at Squirrelflight, and smelt something, different about her.

"You smell something?" Squirrelflight asked him, when she saw him sniffing the air.

"Just you." Squirrelflight laughed, and looked at the fresh-kill pile. Brambleclaw saw only a vole, and it was kind of, well, wet.

"Squirrelflight, come on, let's go hunting. I'm starved!" Squirrelflight purred with amusement, and followed him out. His pelt brushed her's and he smelled that odd scent again. Her body had waves of heat, and Brambleclaw started to have lustful thoughts.

"Hey, Brambleclaw, look a thrush!" Squirrelflight's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Before either of them can move, Birchpaw runs toward them.

"Shadowclan are attacking!"

"Now?" Squirrelflight looks at Brambleclaw and screeches,

"Yes, now! Birchpaw run back to camp and tell Firestar!" Squirrelflight orders the apprentice. He nods, and runs back to camp. Brambleclaw runs to the Shadowclan border, Squirrelflight on his tail.

"Blackstar!" Brambleclaw growls. Blackstar who was attacking Spiderleg, laughed when he saw who it was.

"Brambleclaw, great to see you!" Blackstar sneered. Brambleclaw lunged at Blackstar and sliced his nose. Blackstar recoiled, blood oozing from it.

"Brambleclaw, watch out!" Squirrelflight yowls. Brambleclaw whips his head around, and Russetfur, the Shadowclan deputy claws his throat.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight's horrified yowl, was the last thing he heard, as he was knocked out cold.

Brambleclaw blacked and out and he started to dream,

_He smelled the forest scents and breathed them in._

_"Hello, Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight purred. Brambleclaw turned and purred back. _

_"So, what are you doing?" Squirrelflight asks, curling her tail around his neck. Brambleclaw shrugs and curls his tail around her neck._

_"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Brambleclaw asked her. _

_"It is beautiful." Squirrelflight agreed, giving him a lick at his shoulder. _

_"What are you looking at?" Brambleclaw asked her, returning the lick._

_"Nothing." _

_"Have an idea about what to do?" He asked her, rasping his rough tongue over her ear.  
_

_"I have an idea..." Squirrelflight meows, her eyes starting to twinkle. _

_"What?" Squirrelflight rolled her wonderful, sparkling green eyes and laughed. _

_"I'm not joking, what?" Brambleclaw asked her. Squirrelflight shoved him, her hips rubbing against his. _

_"Oh..." Brambleclaw groaned his eyes closing. Squirrelflight purred, and began licking his neck, her purrs getting louder. Her hips were grinding harder with his, making Brambleclaw groaning uncontrollably. Squirrelflight ignored his groans, as she began flicking her tail at his now-exposed member. _

_Brambleclaw began licking her neck, his breathing starting to go faster. Squirrelflight on the other hand was breathing was steady, her eyes purrs getting curled her tail around his neck, making Brambleclaw moan and groan with pleasure.  
_

_He suddenly broke away, her moves and her hips grinding against his driving him crazy. Squirrelflight chuckled softly, and got next to him, her rump in the air.  
_

_He sniffed her core, his instincts telling her she was in heat. He started to lick her belly, gradually getting to her core. His rough tongue started to scrape her core. His breath made Squirrelflight shiver with pleasure, and her eyes closed in bliss. _

_He suddenly went in earning a yowl of ecasty. __He began licking the soft pink flesh that was deep in her steaming hot core. Brambleclaw put his cock right near her mouth. He groaned with pleasure as she started suck. _

_He hit a spot that made Squirrelflight moan. Without needing to think he greedily hit the same spots, getting Squirrelflight's moans to go louder and more pleasurably. Squirrelflight arched her back, and started breathing hard. _

_Brambleclaw came out and licked up her cooling juices. She looked at him her wonderful, sparkling green eyes full of lust, and whimpered,_

_"Take me, please." Brambleclaw, nodded and grabbed her scruff, locking there flanks together. He slowly put his member into her.  
_

_"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear. He wanted this, but he wasn't sure of Squirrelflight was ready. Not sure at all...  
_

_"Of course." She whispered back. He nodded and thrust himself into her. She yowled in pleasure, and began nibbling his shaft. He thrust into himself into her deeper making Squirrelflight yowl even louder. Brambleclaw grinned and went faster, all by his own greed. He climaxed, but kept going._

_They were in a rhythm, every time he went to thrust, she would buck back. Squirrelflight climaxed, and yowled in pure joy. He greedily went faster her heat making his vision fill with stars and swirls._

_Squirrelflight curled her tail around his shaft and slightly squeezed, causing a groan of pleasure from Brambleclaw. She squeezed it tighter, making Brambleclaw moan, his hot breath in her nostrils._

_She was still in heat, making Brambleclaw go nuts. _

_"Beg." He ordered her, barley able to control himself. All doubt was gone from his mind, and all that was left was lust and love. He wanted this, had wanted this, for too long. And now, he was getting his dream.  
_

_"Fuck me, Brambleclaw! I need it! Fuck ME!" She screeched as he thrust into her, making Squirrelflight screech with joy and pleasure._

_"Squirrelflight I'm going to-" _

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" Leafpool meowed shaking him with her paws.

"Eh?" He mewed trying to get up.

"Wait. Let me get Squirrelflight." She meowed whisking away, her hind quarters facing him.

"Too bad it was only a dream." He thought to himself as he stared after Leafpool. He put his head on his paws, and looked up as Squirrelflight came racing in, her paws on air.

"You're ok!" She purred, licking his cheek. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course I'm fine, Squirrelflight!" He snapped, pretending to be offended. He failed, because Squirrelflight saw right through his act.

"Stop pretending. You're terrible at it." Squirrelflight purred nuzzling his fur. Brambleclaw laughed and licked her cheek.

"I have to go get herbs. Brambleclaw, you can leave the medicine cat den." Leafpool meowed touching noses with her sister, and then walking away. Brambleclaw started at Squirrelflight, his dream still fresh in his mind.

"What's the matter?" Squirrelflight asked, staring at him.

"What?"

"You're staring at nothing. HELLO? Is Brambleclaw even _there_?" She meowed waving a paw in front of his face. He shook his head, trying to get his dream out of his mind.

"Sorry." He meowed getting up.

"So what's the matter?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Nothing." He wasn't going to admit to her, that he had a dream that Squirrelflight and him had mated. He brushed past her, and walked to the fresh-kill pile.

"Brambleclaw, tell what's the matter!" She yowled, racing after him.

"No." Brambleclaw meowed firmly as he took a bite out of a vole. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

"Come _on!" _She meowed, frustrated. Brambleclaw sighed, and finished his vole, aware that Squirrelflight was watching him.

"Follow me." He meowed beckoning her with his tail.

"Where are we going?" Squirrelflight asked, when she caught up with him.

"Shut up." Brambleclaw muttered, very aware that Squirrelflight was in heat. He took to her the lake and sat down, curling his tail around his paws.

"I don't see anything!" Squirrelflight meowed confused. Brambleclaw sighed.

"You're not supposed to!" He meowed.

"SO, WHAT'S THE MATTER?" She practically yowled.

"I had a dream..." He started, and then broke off, embarrassed.

"And?" She prompted.

"Wematedinmydream." He muttered. (AN: I'll give you a plushie of Brambleclaw even you can read what he said)

"What?" Squirrelflight asked him angling her ears toward him. "I didn't hear you." Brambleclaw shuffled his paws, and yowled,

"_WE _MATED!" As soon as he said it, he whisked away and fled, leaving a very shocked Squirrelflight.

"Brambleclaw!" The voice swayed through the wind, but he didn't stop. Instead he hid in a bush as Squirrelflight raced past the bush yowling his name. He climbed out as she passed, only to be in front of Ashfur.

"Hello, Brambleclaw." He meowed coldly.

"Hello, Ashfur." Brambleclaw meowed back, walking away, until Ashfur came in front of him.

"Squirrelflight's looking for you." He meowed coldly.

"I know that. I'm hiding from her." Brambleclaw snapped. Ashfur sniffed the air and pricked his ears in delight.

"Squirrelflight's coming."

"WHAT?" He screeched as he flew into the bush. Squirrelflight walked right in front of the bush and looked at Ashfur, her sparkling green eyes lit with surprise.

"Have you seen Brambleclaw?" She asked Ashfur, her hind quarters right in front of Brambleclaw's face. His heart beat painfully against his chest, as he fought not to leap out of the bush.

"Yes, he's around here." Ashfur meowed.

"Thanks." Squirrelflight got up and walked past him, not noticing that Ashfur touched slightly stuck his tail into her core. Brambleclaw growled, even though they hadn't mated, it didn't mean that Ashfur had the right to do that.

"Well, I'm leaving. Bye, Brambleclaw." He meowed into the bush as he walked away. Squirrelflight came back to the area heartbeats later, and sniffed the bush. Brambleclaw froze, hoping he wouldn't see him.

"Brambleclaw come out." She meowed, annoyed. Brambleclaw sighed and walked out his tail full of unwanted thorns. He took all of them out and sighed, as Squirrelflight looked shockingly at him.

"So...?" He meowed, waiting for her to say something.

"You actually dreamed that?" She meowed, tipping her head to one side.

"Yes, and have for some time now." He meowed, sighing.

"Was I good?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He was shocked that she had asked that.

"I said, was I good?" Brambleclaw glanced at her in surprise.

"I guess...but you are always kind of desperate. Unlike, your usual self..." He answered trailing off. Squirrelflight tipped her head to one side in surprise.

"Anyway, I told you, and well, bye!" He meowed, very desperate to leave. But, Squirrelflight stopped him.

"So...you've done this alot?" She meowed, slowly. Brambleclaw nodded, confused.

"Well...can you show me?" Squirrelflight asked, smiling. Brambleclaw grinned.

"Sure." He purred, beckoning with his tail for her to follow.

* * *

**AN: Aw...mushy-mushy ending. xD BUT, I finished! So...review! And go to this site called...! YEAH! xD  
**


	6. MysteryXMystery

**AN: Ok! This is a...mystery couple! HA,HA! Whoever guesses the couple get's there plushie!  
**

**Me: Hint. Forbidden couple. AN _actual _forbidden couple. NOT SpottedXFire or CinderXFire. **

**Mystery she-cat: I am the she-cat-**

**Mystery tom: I am the tom-  
**

**Me: SILENCE! Don't say anything! **

**Mystery she-cat: Why?**

**Me: I said so!**

**M****ystery tom: Who's says you're in charge?**

**Me: I am warriorcrazy! OH! I do not own warriors. I'm only borrowing the characters. **

**Mystery she-cat: Come on, 'Mystery Tom'.**

**Me: Anyway, MYSTERY CHAPTER! xD xD =) =) =D =D :) :) ;) ;) ;D ;D  
**

* * *

I walked out of camp.

"Where are you going?" One of my clanmates asked me.

"For a walk." He waved his tail.

"Have fun!"

"Trust me, I will!" I call over my shoulder.

The night was cold and quiet. Stars glimmered above our heads. Nothing could stop us. Not Starclan, not anyone, really. I ran up and touched my nose to his.

"Hello, my goddess." He purrs licking my cheek. I purr back and rub my cheek against his.

"Hello, my god." I purr, licking his muzzle and cheek.

"You smell like moss." He purrs.

"Really?" I squeak in surprise.

"Yes." He purrs, rasping his tongue over my ear.

"It's a beautiful night." I meowed, twining my tail with his. He nodded, rasped his tongue over my ear. He started to groom fur, which made me purr.

"You know, the night is still young." I purred, stoking his inner thigh with my tail. He moaned in pleasure.

"Ready?" I murmured into his ear.

"You want to do this?" He asked me.

"Yes." I purred, swinging my hips teasingly. His eyes grew wide, and he quickly nipped my core, making me squeak in surprise.

"Not yet, my king!" I purred. I kept swinging my hips and as I walked away from him. He suddenly jumped on me, and I turned belly side up. He started to groom my belly fur, making me purr.

He steadily went lower near my core. I squeezed his shaft with my tail, letting soft pink flesh escape. I experimentally flicked my tongue over the tip of his member causing a groan of pleasure from him.

His tongue entered my core and causing me to moan in pleasure. We've done this before...just not like this. I let some of my precious juices escape, and I cried out in desire when he hit that spot. He flicked his tongue on it again, slowly, before going quickly.

I yowled in pleasure as he hit the spot again and again. I climaxed and yowled my joy to the heavens. He went out and, panting. I purred with amusement and positioned myself so he could mount me.

He mounted me and slid his member into me, causing me to moan and delight.

"I want to be yours." I whisper into his ear. He nods and thrusts into me. I screech in ecasty and pleasure. He pops his seed into me, and I close my eyes into bliss.

He rocked back and forth, slowly getting in a rhythm. I bucked my hips back, and he thrust himself back into me. Our yowls echoed through the night.

"Fuck me, fuck me!" I screeched. He nodded and went deeper, and I cried out and pleasure. He went faster than he ever had before, and I was moaning uncontrollably. I climaxed and and yowled to the heavens. He climaxed soon after, pounding greedily into me. But I don't mind, I love this.

We both break away panting and I touch my nose to his ear.

"That was brilliant." I purred.

"Yes it was. Better than last night, my goddess." He purred back starting to groom my fur. I yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yup." I got up stretched curled up next to him and twined my tail with his.

"Good night, my goddess." He purred.

"Good night, my king." I purred, rasping my tongue over his ear. Tonight was perfect. I wished the rest of my life was as perfect as this. It wasn't. Not at all.

* * *

**AN: Ok! I gave you a MAJOR hint at the end of this! So if you win you get a choice of three...**

**A) Get a wonderful plushie of the tom.**

**B) Get a wonderful plushie of the she-cat.**

**C) Get a chainsaw to destroy your plushie.**

**D) The gratitude of knowing you won. **

**SO, in your review tell me what you want. Ok? READY, SET, REVIEW!  
**


	7. LittleXCinder

**AN: Ok so far only _FOUR_ people got it right!**

**Bloodflame66**

**Leoparddrop**

**Reddapple **

**Larksong  
**

**NO IT IS NOT: TigerXGolden, BlueXOak (DEFINITELY NOT) , LeafXCrow, DoveXTiger, HollyXBreeze, OR GrayXSilver (****DEFINITELY NOT)****! It is...the moment you've been waiting for...**

**YELLOWXRAGGED! xD Everyone else seriously fails! :P**

**Reasons Why**

**GrayXSilver- They never slept.  
**

**TigerXGolden- It's not a forbidden couple**

**LeafXCrow- They never slept**

**DoveXTiger- She's just an apprentice! **

**HollyXBreeze- I already did this couple. I wont do it twice. ;D**

**BlueXOak- Bluefur as far as I can tell, loved her life.**

**123- I need to know your pen name! Your reviews are hilarious. xD Do you even have A pen name? o.0  
**

**Ok. This isn't a lemon. Cresent of the Night wanted me to do this, and if you saw her Private Message, I don't know how you put her mating with Littlecloud. Oh! This is CinderXLittle! I made Littlecloud seem like such a softie...and a bit of Jayfeather too! Or at least I think so...o.0. BUT, that's not the point! **

* * *

Littlecloud's POV

"Littlecloud! I have a thorn in my paw!" Smokepaw yowled. I sighed and walked out. I looked at the thorn in his paw and pulled it out with my teeth.

"Ow!" He yowled licking his paw.

"Let me get some marigold." I meowed to him racing to find the marigold. I grabbed it raced out and put it on his paw.

"That hurts!" He whimpered.

"I know, better know?" Smokepaw glanced at me and nodded.

"I gotta go. We're learning how to fight foxes!" Smokepaw yowled his eyes wide with excitement. I walked back into my den and sighed. There was only one cat I was thinking about lately. Cinderpelt. Her voice was just so soft...so sweet...so, innocent. Every time I saw her my heart went a little faster, and I forgot what I was doing. I've that felt way about her, since I met her when Whitethroat and I were sick. It seems like just yesterday I was asking Bluestar to help us. When she came to help us, I felt, loved. Our eyes met, but she didn't think of her the way I did. She only did because she wanted to help. I wish she liked me, the way I liked her. I _loved _her.

"Littlecloud?" Blackstar called into the den, breaking my thoughts. What is he need?

"Yes?" I asked, walking out.

"It's Russetfur, ever since Nightwing died, she's been I don't know, different?" He sighed. I touched my nose to his ear.

"And you a medicine cat because...?" I teased. He cuffed me over the ear.

"Not funny. Can you know, talk to her?" Blackstar asked. Ok, he didn't really ask, he _begged. _I laughed and licked his ear in a comforting gesture.

"Sure! I'll just say, 'Hey Russetfur! Blackstar was wondering if-' Ow!" He swiped me with an unsheathed paw. I rubbed my face with my paw.

"Thanks alot!" I mewed sarcastically. Blackstar glared at me.

"Stop it!" Blackstar growled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to her." I muttered, fleeing the scene.

"Hey, Rowanclaw!" I called racing toward the camp entrance. Rowanclaw turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Russetfur is?" He nodded.

"By the lake." I nodded and raced toward the lake. Russetfur was standing there, her ears pricked her eyes focused on the waves.

"Hey, Russetfur." I meowed as I walked up to stand next to her.

"Hello, Littlecloud." She meowed.

"Can I ask you something?" Russetfur asked me. I blinked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Does you know Blackstar have feelings for me, or does he talk about me? I mean just not deputy wise..." She trailed off staring at her paws in embarrassment.

"I don't know...but I'll Blackstar." I offered. Russetfur blinked in surprise.

"Would you? Thanks." She mewed. I nodded and walked back. Blackstar met me halfway there and he raced toward me.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She likes you!" I blurted slapping my tail over my muzzle. Blackstar's eyes widened, and his pelt started to look ruffled.

"I'll go talk to her." He meowed, brushing past me and raced over to Russetfur. I walked back to my den, picking up borage and Burdock Root on my way. As I walked in, I curled and put my tail over my nose.

_I woke up in a Starry Forest. Trees towered above me, and I looked around. The trees we're shaking in the breeze, and they seemed to be slightly whispering.  
_

_"Starclan." I muttered. I sat down curling my tail around my paws waiting for a prophecy. But to my amazement, a gray figure came out of the shadows._

_"Yellow-" I broke off as I spotted as sparkling blue eyes coming into the area. She purred in amusement and touched her nose to mine. My heartbeat started to race as I gave her ear a friendly lick._

_"It's so great to see you!" I purred. Cinderpelt laughed, and her eyes sparkled. But her eyes faltered and they lost there color. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked moving closer to her. She glanced at me and smiled and shook her head. _

_"I just want to spend time with you." She meowed giving my ear a friendly lick. _

_"Really?" I asked in surprise. Cinderpelt nodded. Cinderpelt her eyes blazing with beauty, raced away from me._

_"Can't catch me!" She yowled, teasingly. I raced after her, and yowled back,_

_"You're so wrong!" As soon as I was a fox-tail length away she went sideways. I leaped and landed on her. _

_"Get off me, you lazy lump!" She purred. I got off, and she glance at me a smile curling across her muzzle._

_"I'm sorry. I have to go now. Just remember tonight. I'm sorry." She whispered giving my ear a lick. Her blue eyes sparkled and she trotted away._

I woke up, and stretched, sadness coming off me. Why was she in Starclan? Was she...dead? I glanced at my paws, and then jolt of realization hit me.

_SHE WASN'T LIMPING!

* * *

_**AN: Cresent I am so sorry if this wasn't what you thought it be. :( BUT, on a happier note, my schedule's coming today! xD So...review!**_  
_


	8. GrayXMillie

**AN: Hey, lemon-lover peeps! ;D Next chapter (not this one) will be TigerXGolden. I remember promising myself (and 123/Baileyrose)(without her/him knowing), that I'd to that couple. This chappie on the other hand is GrayXMillie. xD**

**Graystripe: Woo hoo! I get to mate with Millie! *does a small dance*  
**

**Millie: *rolls eyes* You realize you can do that whenever?**

**Graystripe: 0_0**

**Me: I would like to thank AwnySparrowflight for GrayXMillie. After all, this was her/his idea.  
**

**Graystripe: Can I have a mouse? I'm starved!**

**Me: Sure! Oh. I don't warriors! Does anyone like humor? I do! ^^  
**

**Millie: I don't like humor! Oh, my Starclan! It's SILVERSTREAM!**

**Graystripe: NO! MY PAST AND PRESENT ARE COLLIDING! NO! DX**

**Me: 0_0 What. The. Heck?**

**Flowerblaze: READ PROPHECY, LOVE, AND DEATH! I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER! READ AND REVIEW! **

**Me: *grabbing her and stuffing her in a cage* Sorry. She's been...traumatized from lack of reviewers. Though please read it! :O And review!**

**Silverstream: Graystripe remember me? **

**Graystripe: *creeping away* Leave me alone!**

**Millie: *snarling* I am his mate now, you piece of Fox-dung!**

**Silverstream: *growling* I was his mate first!**

**Silverstream/Millie: *FIGHTING*  
**

**Me: CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Graystripe's POV

"Graystripe, wake up!" Mille hissed in my ear. I raised my head.

"Yes?"

"We're on the dawn patrol. Come on you lazy furball!" She meowed, annoyed. I closed my eyes again, refusing to move. Mille hissed in annoyance and I heard footsteps going away from my nest. Happily falling asleep again, I closed my eyes.

"WAKE UP, GRAYSTRIPE!" Sandstorm snarled in my ear. I leaped to my paws, wide awake. I sighed in relief when I saw it was Sandstorm.

"Don't do that!" I hissed, fluffing my fur. Sandstorm twitched her whiskers in amusement. I growled at her and brushed past Millie to the Thunderclan entrance. Now in a terrible mood, a waited for Sandstorm to go get her apprentice, Honeypaw. They came back, and Honeypaw was beaming with excitement. I rolled my eyes and licked my paw, drawing it over my ear a couple times.

"Don't take it personally. He's just in a bad mood." Sandstorm whispered. I growled and rolled my eyes.

"More like a rude awakening." I argued. Honeypaw purred in amusement. I snorted and pushed past them, fur slightly bristling. As we neared the Windclan border, I stopped.

"Are you asleep? Keep moving!" Honeypaw meowed.

"Shh! Smell that? It smells like Ashfoot, Onestar and Crowfeather." I hissed. Sandstorm sniffed the air and slapped her tail over Honeypaw's mouth. Honeypaw glared at her mentor for a heartbeat, before staring at the Windclan border. Sure enough, Crowfeather, Ashfoot and Onestar came creeping up along with, 2 apprentices, Whitetail, Nightcloud and Owlwhisker.

"Honeypaw go get Firestar!" I hissed. Honeypaw nodded and raced through the undergrowth. I glanced at our patrol.

"Ready?" I whispered. The other 3 nodded.

"Thunderclan attack!" I screeched, heading straight for Onestar. I raked my claws down his belly, and he yowled in pain. Ashfoot jumped on my back, digging her claws into my spine. I screeched in pain, rolled over, squishing in her in the process. She gasped as my heavy weight fell on her, and jumped off. Feeling the satisfaction in a moment, I saw more warriors coming. Then I heard a screeching battle cry. I recognized Firestar's voice at once. I glanced at the warriors he brought. Lionpaw, Ashfur, Hollypaw, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Dustpelt and Spiderleg! Firestar raced toward Onestar, while I raced toward Tornear. Tornear, flashed out a paw and I tripped. He then leaped on me, and started to claw my ears. I yowled in pain, tried to shake him off. Weaselfur appeared right in front of me, and I snarled.

"You worthless piece of fox-dung!" I snarled in defiance. Weaselfur ignored me and clawed my shoulder.

"Graystripe, hold on! I'm coming!" Millie yowled. She barreled into Tornear sending him into Sorreltail. I leaped to my paws and sneered at Owlwhisker.

"Not gonna fight?" I taunted him, signaling to Millie that I could handle him. Owlwhisker snarled and leaped at me, and I whisked to the side, raking my claws down his pelt. He yowled in pain and fled. Onestar and Ashfoot we're fleeing, ordering for the Windclan warriors to retreat. Blood tripped from a wound on my shoulder and, my muzzle stung terribly. I staggered to my paws and Millie put her shoulder to mine.

"Steady there. Let's get you to Leafpool." She meowed, rasping a tongue over my ear. I gratefully followed Sandstorm steadying my other shoulder. As we walked toward the camp, I tripped over every pebble on the way there. Then my stomach growled like you never thought I'd eaten. Millie twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"Hungry?" She asked. I scowled at her but nodded. Leafpool met us halfway there and sighed with amusement once she heard my stomach growl. I glared at her. She smirked and glanced at me.

"No comment. Come on. I have a moss nest waiting for you." Leafpool meowed, flicking her tail. I followed her, Sandstorm steadying my shoulder.

"Jaypaw, get some cobwebs and marigold!" Leafpool ordered. Jaypaw nodded and raced into the medicine cat den. I limped to the moss nest, and fell to the ground exhausted. Millie came trotting over a huge raven in her jaws. I nodded gratefully to her and bit into it. Oh my Starclan it was good. I finished it quickly and rasped my tongue around my jaws. Meanwhile, Leafpool and Jaypaw had already finished cleaning my shoulder wound.

"Can I leave?" I asked. They both nodded and I walked out. The breeze ruffled my fur, and Millie was calmly talking Squirrelflight. When she saw me, she trotted over to me.

"You feeling better?" She asked me, rasping a tongue over my ear.

"Yup. Want to go for a walk?" I asked her, returning the lick. She nodded and together we walked out. We walked to the lake, and I pressed my pelt against hers. Millie twined her tail with mine, and I licked her cheek.

"Have you ever mated before?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Have you?" I nodded. Millie glanced at me and I know the question was on the tip of her tongue. I nodded and positioned her to crouch. She crouched down, giving me a perfect view of her core.

"I'll be gentle." I promised her as I moved to her. That seemed to relax her. I drew my tongue up her inner thigh causing her to moan slightly. My rough tongue came over her core, causing to gasp a the new feeling. I licked it again, and she moaned. I drew my tongue in, and she yowled in pleasure.

I went deeper with my tongue, and put my hind quarters in front of her face. I groaned when she licked the tip of my member. She started to cum, and I hungrily licked the white cream. I licked the soft pink flesh that was deep in her hot core. I went out and licked my whiskers.

"Ready?" I whispered, grabbing her scruff firmly. She nodded. I nodded and swiftly plunged into her tight folds. She yowled in pain as the barbs on my penis scratched her walls.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered. She shook her head and shut her eyes. I nodded, and started to go slower and she started to gasp with pain less. She started to buck back, and that turned me on. I thrust in faster and deeper, and Millie yowled with pleasure. The blood of virgin came into my nostrils, but I didn't stop.

"Graystripe make me yours!" She yowled. As if she spoke the magic words, I went faster. I popped my seed into her, and she yowled to the heavens. I came, and the way she tightened around me, felt great. I groaned with pleasure as I went faster. She yowled in pleasure as a burst of fluids came into her.

We both flopped to the ground, and I took myself out of her. She licked my muzzle, and I started to lick her face. The sun glimmered over our heads, and we we're both silent as we waited for our breathing to slow down. Millie broke the silence.

"That was-"

"Amazing?" I finished amusingly and she touched my nose affectionately. I rasped my tongue over her and started to clean myself. She was mine, and I was hers. Nothing could better than this.

* * *

**AN: YEAH! I finished it! xD I _know _this was fast, or if you think it is, I know it. :) Oh! Also, I would like to thank Reddapple for informing that male cat penis's have barbs. ^^ Thanks for that critique. It was...very helpful? Lol. Review! xD **


	9. TigerXGolden

**AN: Hey! Next one will be LionXCinder! Since so many people want it!  
**

**Me: warriorcrazy doesn't own warriors. **

**Tigerstar: Of course she doesn't! **

**Goldenflower (surrounded by, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Deadfoot...etc) : I have body guards! Lionheart, get me a mocha!**

**Lionheart: *confused* Mocha?**

**Goldenflower: *rolling eyes* A twoleg drink! Now shoo! **

**Me: You're not _allowed _to have a mocha. **

**Goldenflower: *gasps* Then how will I get one?**

**Me: You won't! **

**Tigerstar: Goldenflower!**

**Each one of her bodyguards: *running***

**Goldenflower: EEP! **

**All of you TigerXGolden lovers, (and haters), enjoy! =^^=**

* * *

Goldenflower padded out of the warriors den, her tail flicked happily at the sunny morning. Her golden pelt dappled in the new morning. Frostfur was awake too, talking to Speckletail. Speckletail waved her tail in greeting, and continued to talk to Frostfur. Mousefur was guarding the camp and she turned around and greeted Goldenflower.

"Graystripe, good morning." Goldenflower meowed glancing at him when he padded sleepily out of the warrior's den. He yawned and gave his chest fur a couple of licks.

"Good morning, Goldenflower." Willowpelt meowed, stretching. Goldenflower flicked her tail, and glanced around camp. As usual, her eyes met the pelt of Tigerclaw. He was grooming himself calmly, while Goldenflower was blushing. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile, as Tigerclaw went to. It might've been ridiculous, but she quickly left the fresh-kill pile. Oddly enough, not many cats knew about her crush over Tigerclaw.

"Goldenflower, Bluestar ordered us to patrol the Shadowclan border." Tigerclaw meowed. Goldenflower nodded gulped down a vole and hurried after him.

"Just the two of us?" She asked, slightly excited and slightly nervous.

"Yes." She gazed down at her paws. They passed the Owl tree, when Tigerclaw stopped.

"We're not at the Shadowclan border." Goldenflower mewed, confused. Tigerclaw glanced at her.

"Bluestar didn't actually tell to patrol the Shadowclan border. I-i wanted to ask you something." Goldenflower found a purr rumbling in her throat but quickly stopped it.

"Will you be my mate?" He asked. Goldenflower touched noses with him and murmured,

"Depends. I'll be your if you'll be mine." Tigerclaw purred in amusement and licked Goldenflower's cheek. She twined her tail with his and touched touched her cheek to his. He began to groom her, licking her pelt with soft, slow, strokes. Goldenflower purred and raised her tail slightly.

Tigerclaw began drawing his tongue up her hind legs, getting achingly close to her core. Goldenflower put her rump higher in the air, waiting desperately for Tigerclaw to run his tongue over her core.

He did, and Goldenflower gasped. He drew his tongue over her core again, and in a couple of moments, he was quickly drawing his tongue in tight circles.

He dug his tongue in, causing Goldenflower to yowl in pleasure. Tigerclaw licked around her core, and Goldenflower moaned. He licked around hit a spot, making Goldenflower yowl in pleasure. Juices leaked from her core, and he licked his whiskers. He went out, panting.

"Crouch." He ordered. She crouched, and raised her tail.

"I want you to be mine." Goldenflower murmured. He nodded and grabbed her scruff in his jaws. He rubbed her unsheathed length on her core making Goldenflower gasp at the feeling. Without warning he slammed his member into her tight folds. Goldenflower yowled in shock and pain as he slammed into her.

He thrust in out of her as he wasn't surprised she was still a virgin. He chuckled darkly. _I'll break her virginity all right. _He groaned when her walls tightened around his length. Goldenflower started to feel pleasure, and didn't not feel pain any longer. She thrust back into time with him, and Tigerclaw groaned.

"You, are, so tight!" He yowled as he slammed into her. Goldenflower moaned and shivered. His mind was full of lust and, _evil _as he thrust in and out. The sun dappled her pelt making it glow. He felt himself getting closer to climax. Goldenflower was moaning uncontrollably and Tigerclaw smiled.

"Can't you go any faster?" Goldenflower panted. Tigerclaw went deeper than he ever had, and Goldenflower screeched in ecasty. He popped his seed into her. Tigerclaw felt the blood of a virgin reach his nostrils. He ignored it, as he yowled in pleasure as released his juices into her.

Goldenflower yowled as something snapped. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes. He was still inside her, and he slowly brang his member out. Goldenflower got up and began grooming his belly fur. He shifted his member toward her, and groaned when he took his full member in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around it, causing Tigerclaw to moan. He began thrusting his member into her mouth, as Goldenflower worked up down with her own force. She took her mouth off of his member and flopped down next to him. He drew his rough tongue up and down her face.

Goldenflower purred weakly.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Tigerclaw meowed. She rested her head on his shoulder. Tigerclaw licked the top of her head. Goldenflower closed her eyes, and Tigerclaw smiled. _First part of plan, done. Thank you, Goldenflower for giving yourself to me._

* * *

**AN: You say what? Goldenflower loved him? Yes, because remember how happy she was when she was pregnant? She also was devastated when Tigerclaw turned out to be evil! So, that's the end!  
**


	10. LionXCinder

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! :O Anyway, FoxXRoseXHaxel is next, then JayXWillow then MysteryXMystery. (Unless you guys don't _want _another one) This will be a long chapter, which will leave you wondering when the mating scene will come! It's near the end. By the way, something a little gross happens...*mysterious smile* CinderheartXLioblaze is here...:)**

**steve: They actually didn't sleep BECAUSE they mated and then Graystripe visited her when the kits came! :P Argue if you will, but it's pointless.  
**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Cinderheart: She doesn't!**

**Lionblaze: I'm bored!**

**Cinderheart: *rolls eyes* REALLY?**

**Lionblaze: *rolls eyes* Really! **

**Cinderheart: WHY?**

**Lionblaze: Casuse of you! **

**Cinderheart: WHAT!  
**

**Poppyfrost: BERRYNOSE!**

**Berrynose: POPPYFROST! **

**Me: Love is NOT permitted on the show!**

**Lionblaze: Then how-**

**Me: Silence!**

**Cinderheart: Why do we have to be silent?**

**Me: WHY? Is that an actually question? I'M THE FREAKING AUTHOR YOU IDIOT! DX**

**Cinderheart: WELL SORRY?**

**Me: YOU'RE CONFUSED WEATHER TO SAY SORRY OR NOT? OH MY STARCLAN! CHAPTER BEFORE I GO CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!  
**

* * *

Cinderheart's POV

Cinderheart woke up, and yawned. She was in the warriors den, as usual, near Sorreltail. Cinderheart walked out of the den, and saw Lionblaze, the new clan deputy. She felt a purr rising in her throat. Lionblaze was the strongest warrior in the clans by far. And lately, he had been showing her, maybe, affectionate signs? Like, maybe they would be sharing tongues, or going on hunting/border patrols alone together. She didn't know if it was by accident, or he really loved her. Not that it would be bad of he loved her. In fact, it would mean the world to her! She's had a crush, or really feelings, for him since he was an apprentice! She shook her head despairingly. She honestly had idea what to think about Lionblaze lately. She frowned, and glared at him for a heartbeat. _Stupid Lionblaze, can you please tell me what in Starclan's name your showing me? _She thought to herself. She thought for a heartbeat about asking Jayfeather, but lately, he had been to caught up with medicine cat duties to notice. She already saw Hazeltail and Spiderleg walking to Jayfeather's den! She knew Hazeltail was sick because she had been vomiting all night and Mousewhisker finally convinced her to go see Jayfeather, while Spiderleg's leg was bothering him. He also recently was appointed an apprentice, Briarlight. Cherrypaw became Ivynose's apprentice, and Dovestorm was to have an apprentice when Daisy's new litter, Lightkit, Moonkit and Mosskit, were to be 6 moons. Molepaw was Leafpool's apprentice,and Brightheart was going to have one of Daisy's kits. Brackenfur was to have Mosskit, Brightheart was to have Moonkit, and Dovestorm was to have Lightkit. Daisy's kits were Spiderleg's, they had recently got over whatever they had been through. They were now exactly 4 moons, and her mother was expecting 2 kits, shocking news to the clan! Cinderheart smiled slightly, thinking about having younger siblings. She knew Poppyfrost was over-joyed, and Brackenfur had smiled ear to ear when he heard the news. Dustpelt after a recent bout of whitecough, admitted that he wasn't a strong as he used to be, and retired, as did Ferncloud. Sandstorm was rumored to, but when Poppyfrost had asked, she simply laughed and shook her head. _  
_

"Cinderheart?" Poppyfrost asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She blinked shocked and startled, and shook her head. Being confused could wait, right now her only sibling, was talking to her.

"Yes?" She mewed, turning to her sister.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you want to share a mouse." She mewed. _Mouse? _The thought of food made her moods suddenly shoot up. She hadn't ate dinner last night, she had been exhausted from training Cherrypaw while Ivynose stomach bothered her. Dovestorm had offered to help, which she did, but unfortunately, it didn't help. She had been, maybe, mooning over Bumblestripe, which in Cinderheart's opinion was not very helpful. She frowned at the messed up training session with Cherrypaw, and Dovestorm had acted more like an apprentice than a warrior! She had confronted her many times about it, but she didn't hear, to busy playing around with Cherrypaw, which caused Cinderheart to cuff her sharply over her ear.

"Sure!" Cinderheart grabbed a mouse from the pile and settled to eat it. It was quite thin, usual for this early in Newleaf. Poppyfrost pressed in beside her, and Cinderheart finished it as soon as Poppyfrost sat down.

"Cinderheart!" Poppyfrost exclaimed.

"Sorry. This early in Newleaf the prey is thin, and I didn't eat dinner yesterday!" She exclaimed. Poppyfrost snorted and padded to Berrynose. Lionblaze padded behind Cinderheart and rested his tail on her shoulder. She stiffened at his touch, wondering if this was affectionate or not.

"You want to go hunting? You're obviously hungry!" Lionblaze offered. Cinderheart nodded as her belly growled. Lionblaze purred in amusement, and raced toward the camp entrance. Cinderheart followed, easily catching up with him. She saw his warm, amber eyes, and purred deeply, not caring if Lionblaze heard or not. He blinked, confused, but then shrugged and took off faster than you could say mouse!

"Lionblaze!" She yowled, tripping over a bramble. She fell, clumsily, and fell in the log near camp. Fur ruffled in embarrassment, she rasped her tongue over her paw to get some moss that had caught on to her shoulder.

"Cinderheart? You ok?" He called, bouncing into the area. His whiskers twitched in amusement, and Cinderheart spat crossly, and tried to yank a burr of her chest. She gripped in her jaws and yanked, but she squeaked in pain.

"Need help?" He offered, grabbing it in his jaws. She narrowed her eyes in resentment, and He yanked on it, and Cinderheart flipped to the ground. He smiled weakly, and was about to try again, when Cinderheart snorted and got up.

"I'll ask Jayfeather." She mewed, flouncing off to Jayfeather's den. He was flustered, his blue eyes very anxious as he stared at Hazeltail, while Briarlight spat crossly at him. Rolling her eyes, Cinderheart walked into the den.

"Yes, Cinderheart?" He growled through gritted teeth. Rolling her eyes yet again, she put her paw to her chest. His whiskers twitched with amusement and he purred,

"Nice predicament." Cinderheart rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I love getting burs." She snorted. Jayfeather purred in amusement and sniffed at the burr.

"That's not a burr." Cinderheart glared at him.

"Of course it is!" Jayfeather shook his head.

"It's uh, moss wrapped in um...badger-dun and it's uh, covered in sticks and burs.." He muttered._ YUCK!_

"EW! Get it off me! NOW JAYFEATHER!" She screeched. Jayfeather hissed at her and spat,

"Be quiet! There's no to screech! It's not nearly as bad as what happened to Firestar." Sorreltail skidded into the Medicine Cat's den, panting, and looked at her daughter's chest.

"What's that? " She asked.

"It's moss wrapped in badger-dun and it's covered in sticks and burs." She yowled. Sorreltail nearly puked, and quickly exited the den to vomit. Cinderheart nearly squeaked in surprise when she felt Jayfeather breath. Her eyes shut tight, she hadn't noticed. Jayfeather gave the moss a flick of his tongue, causing Spiderleg, who had been quietly watching, exit the den, limping, to vomit as well. Jayfeather's tail touched hers, and she could scarcely feel it. The air was tight with unneeded tension, and she could scarcely feel his tail stroking hers, surprisingly calming her down. He turned away, and grabbed a herb. He smeared on her chest and legs, and grabbed it in his jaws, and touched the she-cat's shoulder briefly.

"You'll be fine." He murmured into her ear, and Cinderheart let out slow sigh of relaxation as Jayfeather yanked, hard. The thing flew into the air, and Jayfeather hadn't even realized it was covered in maggots! Yowling in shock and disgust, Cinderheart slipped and fell into Jayfeather who staring at the thing with disgust. Jayfeather spat at her, and Briarlight grabbed the thing and threw it out of the den.

"That was...gross." Cinderheart mewed. Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"No kidding!" He spat. Cinderheart licked his ear in a thankful gesture, and walked out. She gave her shoulder a couple of calming licks, and padded to the fresh-kill pile.

"You ok?" Brackenfur, her father asked.

"Yeah, had something really icky on me, don't ask." She answered, giving her fur a good shake. She saw Lionblaze sharing tongues with Icecloud outside the Warrior's den, so she decided to share tongues with Foxleap. Might as well get back at Lionblaze for sharing tongues with her! She glanced at her pelt and sighed. It was a mess! Foxleap came behind her and asked politely,

"Want to share tongues?" She purred in response, and rasped a tongue over his shoulder, while Foxleap put his paws on her shoulders. She gave his pelt a couple of licks, while Foxleap rasped his tongue around her ear. She wasn't bothered by everyone staring at them with surprise. She didn't love Foxleap, but if it helps her become Lionblaze's mate, so be it! She almost squeaked in surprise when she felt his tongue rasp her neck. He flicked his tail, and she thought she heard a soft purr from him. When they were done sharing tongues, she went to the fresh-kill pile, and picked out a squirrel. She saw Lionblaze walking toward her, and hurried to join him.

"Sorry about abandoning you out there...friends?" She asked hesitantly.

"We were always friends. No fight's going to change that!" He purred, giving her ear a lick. She put the squirrel down and Lionblaze took a bite of it. The 2 shared the squirrel, and when they finished, Ivynose walked over to Cinderheart. Lionblaze waved his tail as a goodbye, and trotted toward Jayfeather's den.

"Can you help me with Cherrypaw? She's going crazy if you know what I mean." Ivynose asked. She nodded, a sigh escaping her. Ivynose, confused glanced at her, but she smiled brightly, confusing Ivynose even more than before.

"I'll be right back." She stammered, fleeing the scene. She raced out of camp, toward the lake. She didn't even know why she was fleeing the area. She caught a whiff of Bumblestripe, Dovestorm, Toadstep and Sandstorm. She didn't stop, she was just plain embarrassed. Of course, most likely the clan wouldn't care, nor would Lionblaze, but that wasn't the point. She blinked as the lake came into view. She hadn't realized how close she was to the lake.

"Cinderheart." Lionblaze mewed in surprise.

"Oh, hey Lionblaze." Cinderheart mewed back.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her, a nervous tone in his voice. Cinderheart hesitated.

"Sure." She mewed.

"I've been thinking of how to say this, or when to say this...will you be my-" He didn't finish. Cinderheart purred and rubbed her cheek against his rapidly. Lionblaze licked her ear and beckoned with his tail for her to follow. Confused, she did, letting her pelt brush his. He took her to a small clearing, and Cinderheart knew exactly what was going to happen. Her heart beat excitedly. She _mated _before, but that was because she was learning how. Who she did it with, was secret to both of them.

He gave her ear a lick before licking her hind legs. She purred, and raised her hindquarters higher. He rasped a tongue across her tight core, and Cinderheart gasped at the feeling. He grazed over it again, and Cinderheart moaned. He rapidly went over it, causing Cinderheart to squirm.

He dug his tongue in, earning a yowl of pleasure. He went deeper into her, causing Cinderheart to moan. He nipped the pink flesh deep in her core. She yowled as she climaxed, and Lionblaze hungrily licked off her cooling juices.

"Your turn." He whispered cheekily. She nodded, nervous slightly. She experimentally flicked her tongue at his cock, and Lionblaze let out a soft groan. She rasped her tongue over it, and again, as Lionblaze groaned. He felt himself about to climax, and didn't want to unless he was inside her.

"Stop." He panted. Cinderheart shook her hips teasingly, and Lionblaze gave her core a soft nip. She squeaked in surprise, and he grazed his tail over her core. He grabbed her scruff gently, wondering if she was ok.

"You want to do this?" He whispered into her ear, rubbing his member over core. She nodded vigorously, and Lionblaze slammed into her tight folds. She yowled in pain and pleasure as the barbs of his penis scraped against her. As he slammed into her, Cinderheart realized it hurt less. She yowled as he hit her in just the right spot.

She bucked back in time with him, moaning slightly. He groaned as her walls tightened around so greatly. He let out a loud groan, and just as Cinderheart tightened even tighter.

"Deeper, Faster, Lionblaze!" She yowled, as just as he went deeper than he had. She screeched in ecasty just as the feeling came to her. She bucked back quickly, as he thrust toward her. Lionblaze let out a moan and he knew he was going to climax soon. She yowled as she climaxed, and Lionblaze's seed burst into her along with a burst of fluids.

They both yowled and fell to the ground, panting. As their breathing slowed, Lionblaze smiled weakly.

"I love you." She purred sticking her head underneath his.

**_Moons Later (12)_**

"Lilacpaw! Silverpaw! Flamepaw!" The clan cheered the names. Cinderheart gazed at her kits proudly, and Lionstar, her mate, licked her cheek.

"Our kits are finally apprentices." He purred. She licked his cheek, and pressed her cheek to his.

"You chose fine mentors." He purred.

"Sunfire has been waiting a long time for an apprentice. I thought Flamepaw would suit him well." She nodded.

"Lilacpaw better do good with Jayfeather. He was snapping at the Elder's the other day, poor elders!"

"Mosslight worries me with Silverpaw though. She's so unlike Mosslight!" She admitted.

"They'll be fine, Cinderheart!" He promised her, entwining around her. She let her rest on his purring loudly, remembering the day that caused the kits.

* * *

**AN: The End! I worked long and hard on this one so I hope you like!**

**Cresent of the Night: I don't think you got my private message (replying to your review about Tigerclaw) so here's what I said.** **Tigerstar wants to have his kits to rule beside him when he takes over the forest. Yes, he could choose multiple she-cats, but Goldenflower was the only one that he realized had feelings for him. :P ****I didn't know what else to put for what he was thinking...:) Glad you think it's funny!**


	11. HazelXFoxXRose

**AN: Heeeellllo! :D Now, some people have been wondering what the heck this chapter is...:) You'll know...later! Ha, ha, ha I'm evil...:)**

**Thanks Cresent of The Night for the idea! :D By the way, there WILL be a threesome! So in total, there will be 3 mating scenes. :D ****Warning: The threesome might suck. And the threesome WILL NOT be HazelXFoxXRose. :) Surprise, Surprise! :D It will include only two of them..:)**

**I feel so sorry about Foxleap in this story. He mates 3 times! D: So, yes, Foxleap is in the threesome with Hazeltail and...TAWNYPELT :O **

**GO ME AND MY RANDOM FREAKING PARINGS! :D**

**_I GOT NIGHT OF THE WHISPERS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D IT ROCKS! I'VE FINISHED IT!_  
**

**OH! I'm making a new story (soon), about the random pairings! Here's a *few* I'm doing! (Sorry no lez or gay!)  
**

**MossXThorn Mosspelt and Thornclaw: Just random  
**

**BlueXBracken Bluestar and Brackenfur:****...i don't know.****  
**

**DoveXOne Dovestorm (what I think Dovepaw's name should be) and Onestar: **** See above  
**

**ThornXTawny Thornclaw and Tawnypelt: ADORABLE! :D  
**

**BrambleXIce Brambleclaw and Icecloud: *shrugs*  
**

**CrowXSand Crowfeather and Sandstorm: My awesomeness of random! :D  
**

**PetalXLittle Petalfur and Littlecloud: Just cute.  
**

**FireXDove Firestar and Dovestorm: ...i don't know...  
**

**Confused? Thought so!  
**

**Oh, by the way, I'm a big HazelXThorn fan, so you now you know! ;D By the way, I think is one of my best stories. Not the mating, just the 'story' part of it. AND PLEASE TELL ME IT MADE YOU LAUGH! IT SUPPOSED TO! Oh! And I'm having a contest. Details _after_, at the bottom!  
**

**_I AM NOW OFFICIALLY A BETA READER AND ACCEPTING BETA REQUESTS! :D IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ME BETA YOUR STORY(S) SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME PERSONALLY! :D_**

**Also, 3 weekends ago I shook David Archuleta's hand!**** AND saw Carl Lee (used to be fastest person in the world), Chris Brown, and alot of other people! :D**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Foxleap: Now, I'm freakishly awesome! **

**Rosepetal: *rolls eyes* Well duh, you're my mate!**

**Hazeltail: I'm famous! **

**Foxleap: Peace!**

**Rosepetal: Says who?**

**Foxleap: Me!**

**Me: Weird...**

**Rosepetal: How is that weird?**

**Me: Why are we all talking about different things?**

**Hazeltail: *looks around* Oooh look! A rock!**

**Me: See?**

**Rosepetal: Hey!**

**Me: What?**

**Foxleap: CH****EETOS! **

**Rosepetal: *ordering a pizza* No hablo Espanol!**

**Me: Ugh.**

**Hazeltail: *picks up the rock* It moves!  
**

**Me: No it doesn't.**

**Hazeltail: YES IT DOES!**

**Foxleap: *looking around* IT'S TIGERSTAR!**

**Me: How on _EARTH _do you know? You've never met him!**

**Rosepetal: TACOS AND CHEETOS DESTROY CATS WHO SPEAK ESPANOL!**

**Hazeltail: *on one knee if that's possible* BELIEVE IN THE TREEEE!**

**Foxleap: I SHALL KILL THE TREE!**

**Me: Eek! Before this goes even _more _random, the one thing you've been waiting for...CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

"Hazeltail, can you get me some catmint? I'm really running low." Jayfeather asked, as Icecloud, another victim of greencough, walked in wheezing. Hazeltail nodded, and walked out of the den.

"Hey, Hazeltail!" Her younger sister, Rosepetal called.

'Hey Rosepetal!" She called back, trotting over to her.

"What are you doing?" Rosepetal meowed. Hazeltail sighed.

"Getting catmint for Jayfeather. They're running low." She explained. Rosepetal flicked her tail.

"Have fun, Hazeltail!" Hazeltail snorted and walked away from her. Hazeltail flicked an ear in response and padded out of camp.

Foxleap called out a greeting. She flicked an ear as response as well, and quickly went to the abandoned twoleg den. Her mouth watered as she sniffed the air. Catmint!

_At least that went quick. Now I wont have to stay here that long. YAY! _Hazeltail thought. She walked toward the abandoned twoleg den, trying to locate the catmint. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't that hard to find, after all, it was catmint._  
_

Shaking out her fur, she grabbed a way more than needed in her jaws. The scent of the catmint was so flavorful, she bit down on it. The first bit of catmint went through her, making her want more. She chewed it, and delightful flavors went through her body.

Swallowing the last bit of catmint, she padded back to camp. Her mind hazy and full of rainbows. She skipped happily, seeing pretty colors. Orange, yellow, blue, pretty clouds. Foxleap saw her.

"Hello, Foooooooooxleeeeeeeeeap!" She slurred. Foxleap nearly fell off his paws.

"What's that smell?"

"Hello, Foooooooooxleeeeeeeeeap!" She slurred again. Foxleap looked at her closely.

"Are you ok?"

"Hello, Foooooooooxleeeeeeeeeap!" She exclaimed giving his muzzle a lick. Confused, he backed away, and mewed,

"Let's get you to Jayfeather." She shook her head.

"Never!" She cried, looking horrified.

"It's ok, it's only Jayfeather, he doesn't bite!" Foxleap soothed. Hazeltail shrieked and ran the other direction.

"HAZELTAIL!" He screeched, sprinting after. Hazeltail tripped and looked at a leaf.

"LEAF!" She cried, about to eat . Foxleap grasped her scruff in his jaws and yanked. Hazeltail got up, stared at him, and felt immediately blown away. He was adorable! She turned to him, and licked his cheek lovingly. He jumped back, grabbed her by the scruff and went in the direction of camp, which fortunately, wasn't far away.

"Hey, Hazeltail!" Her brother, Mousewhisker, called.

"What's up brother?" She asked, her voice high. Mousewhisker frowned.

"I'm taking her to Jayfeather!" Foxleap called, shoving her in front of him. She happily skipped to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather!" She exclaimed. Jayfeather wrinkled his nose and frowned.

"Catmint." He muttered under his breath.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" She exclaimed happily. She waved her tail and flounced in a circle. Jayfeather shot a quick glance at Foxleap.

"Catmint?" He guessed. He nodded. Jayfeather looked in around and mewed,

"Where did she go?" Foxleap cringed as he heard a shriek of rage. _Mousefur _He thought. He raced out, knowing what Mousefur what would say. Hazeltail ran back in before he could get her, and Jayfeather put his paws on her shoulders.

"Hazeltail, calm down. Did you eat catmint?" He asked her.

"YES, of course! I LOVE CATMINT!" She yowled. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Foxleap, it'll wear off. Until then, tell the clan to STAY AWAY from Hazeltail. Understand?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Foxleap nodded, muttering under his breath. Foxleap frowned and rolled his eyes.

Foxleap walked out of the den, and Hazeltail followed him, and her eyes widened at the fresh-kill pile. But to her, it looked like a dog.

"DIE DOG DIE!" She screeched racing toward the fresh-kill pile. Foxleap cringed, and Hazeltail grabbed a rabbit and threw at Mousefur. Purdy purred in amusement, and winced as Mousefur sharply cuffed him around the ear.

"Why would you do that?" Rosepetal yowled. Hazeltail ignored her, and walked toward Foxleap, her eyes twinkling.

"Walk with me?"

"Uh-"

"WALK WITH ME!" She screeched aiming her paw. Rosepetal growled, and thrust in front of Foxleap, growling. Hazeltail swung her paw, slamming it across Rosepetal's face. Rosepetal triggered backward, and tripped, leaving Foxleap. He sighed, his head drooping. Hazeltail, grabbed his scruff and dragged him across camp.

linelinelinelinelinelineline(sort of...just wanted to make sure you know they're 'alone')

Foxleap tore away from Hazeltail. His fur bristled with anger, and his eyes were narrowed, his upper lip curling slightly.

"Hello!" He spat. She didn't saying anything, just advanced closer. He repeated it, but she moved closer to him, her ears twitching.

"Hazel-" He broke off as she breathed into his ear. He inwardly shivered. Her breath smelled distinctively of catmint.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered, as her pelt brushed his. _Why am I stammering? She's not going to kill me...is she? _Hazeltail let out a long purr, and gently licked his hind leg. Foxleap jumped, startled. Hazeltail moved in front of him, and pushed him down with her paws. Foxleap knew exactly was going to happen. Her eyes trailed to his member. Her tongue flicked his member and Foxleap let out a small moan.

Hazeltail gently nipped it, causing Foxleap to moan again. _Stop enjoying this! _He scolded himself. But, for him, it was nearly impossible. This was nothing like Rosepetal did to him. He moved, lust the only thing on his mind. Hazeltail, obviously noticing his look, purred, waving her hips in a teasing way. He tackled her, his desire and lust forming rapidly.

Hazeltail let out a squeak of surprise, and gasped as Foxleap's tongue rasped over her core. Foxleap rubbed his paw over her core. She moaned loudly, pleasure clouding her. Foxleap slightly smirked, glad that he, Foxleap, the tom, was in control. Foxleap gently flicked his tongue over her core again. He dug his tongue in Hazeltail's core, earning a yowl of pleasure.

His tongue was deep in her core, flicking the soft pink flesh deep in her core. Hazeltail squirmed underneath him, gasping in pleasure as he hit that spot. He noticed her ragged, pleasured gasp and hit that spot again, slightly teasing her.

"Please." She managed to moan, gasping. His rough tongue hit that spot making Hazeltail gasp for more. He felt her underside getting hotter and tighter. She yowled as she climaxed. The white juice poured down his face as he hungrily licked it. His member was already out and he glanced at her and purred in a seductive voice,

"Are you ready Hazeltail?" Hazeltail purred, nodding. She crouched down, hindquarters in the air. He mounted her, grasping her scruff between his jaws.

"Ready?" He whispered, rubbing his member over her core. She nodded. He slammed into her tight folds, surprised at the surprising pleasure so unlike Rosepetal. She was much tighter, and she tightened around him, tighter? He couldn't describe it. Hazeltail gasped in pain.

He was so in lust and desire he didn't even notice. But he did notice when she began moan and tighten tighter than she had. Her mind was now so full of lust and desire that she wouldn't even notice if Starclan themselves came down. She bucked back with him, moaning all the while.

He groaned in pleasure as she began to go in rhythm with him.

"Faster!" She managed to yowl as he slammed into her again. He did, and she yowled her eyes slamming open as he hit her just in that spot. He noticed her yowl louder as he hit her just in that spot, so he did it again. _She's so good at this! She must've practiced with Thornclaw! _

He felt himself grow tighter and he knew he was going to climax soon. He noticed that she too, was ready. With one final thrust and as he released his juices he threw his head back and let out a loud screech of ecasty.

Hazeltail yowled as well as they both fell to the ground. They both lay there gasping as they tried to catch their breath. She managed to purr, and she opened her eyes. Blinking in surprise she noticed he had disappeared.

Yay!random lines! I LOVE RANDOM LINES! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! 

Foxleap grasped a piece of prey between his jaws, sharing it with Rosepetal. He felt slightly guilty abandoning her like that...but it was like she raped him! Except, he enjoyed it. But that part didn't matter.

"Foxleap, you want to go on a walk?" She asked, staring into his eyes. He smiled staring into her eyes. Her eyes were dazzling like the stars. Her eyes were sparkling amber. Normally you wouldn't describe amber eyes sparkling, but in this case you did.

"Sure." He mewed, nuzzling her ear fur. Rosepetal instantly blushed, but she burst ahead of him. He smiled and and broke into a run. The two stared at each other, Rosepetal giggled. He was perfect. Just...perfect. There wasn't much she could say. She laughed as Foxleap purposely bumped into her causing her to trip.

What did Foxleap think of Rosepetal? He thought she was dazzling, gorgeous, wonderful, amazing, incredible, etc. Now, what did he think of Hazeltail? He couldn't answer that question.

His thoughts were cut short as Rosepetal cuffed him over the ear. They're pelts brushed and he stared at her, not caring exactly what she did. Rosepetal noticed this as she brought her cheek to his and closed her eyes, a deep purr from her throat. He gently entwined his tail with hers, pressing his nose to her ear.

His tongue rasped against her neck, making her gasp. He licked her chest, and slowly down to her belly. Rosepetal purred, raising her tail. He gave her core swift lick, making her moan. He licked around her core in tight circles making Rosepetal gasp for more.

He drew his rough tongue over it slowly, teasing her. Rosepetal thrust her ass in his face, and his tongue plunged into her core. Foxleap licked that soft delicate pink flesh, nibbling slightly. Rosepetal moaned, her mind hazy.

"Deeper!" She managed to moan. He licked her pink flesh and Rosepetal moaned, her eyes closing in bliss. He licked her flesh, feeling her grow hotter and he gave her one last lick, and he pulled back quickly. Rosepetal climaxed, and she yowled, and white cooling juices came rapidly from her pussy, and Foxleap felt his cock twitch.

He licked up her cooling juices, and swung his tongue around his jaws. She purred at him, swinging her hips teasingly.

"Come on Foxleap." She seemed to say. Foxleap purred at her, and leaped at her, grasping her scruff in his jaws. He rubbed his cock against her opening teasingly core, and she moaned. He swiftly plunged it in, and she yowled in pain. Foxleap thrusted in her pussy, feeling her soft cries of pain.

She shook her head, ignoring the pain, and thrusted back in time with him. He moaned, and Rosepetal moaned, and bucking back with him. He rocked his hips, slamming into her.

"Faster!" She yowled, as he slammed into her, increasing his pace. Rosepetal screeched in pleasure as he thrusted in and out, his pace never decreasing. She yowled as he hit that spot. He grunted and felt himself, and Rosepetal, about to climax. He thrusted one last time and a burst of fluids went into her.

They broke apart, and Rosepetal purred softly. She closed her eyes in exhaustion, resting her head on his shoulder. He gave her head a swift lick between the ears. She purred loudly and nuzzled his ear.

"Come on, we better go." She mewed briskly, about to give herself a full groom. He licked her ear, and she chuckled.

"You can groom me." She mewed. He rasped a tongue around her ear, and down her pelt, quickly. When he finished she shook her pelt and pushed Foxleap in front of her.

"Lets go!" She mewed cheerfully, entwining his tail with hers. She purred letting her pelt brush his. The two walked back to camp, tails entwined, pelts brushing.

Hey, guess what? MORE RAND LINESLINESLINESLINES!

Tawnypelt walked through Shadowclan territory with a large vole in her jaws. Tawnypelt twitched an ear, turning around as she heard a noise. She had gone out because well, she had been feeling urges and Rowanclaw was too busy with his deputy duties to notice, or help for that had tried to seduce Blackstar, but sadly, that had failed. It seemed he had never mated before! Which she knew he had, because as an apprentice she saw him mating with Russetfur. She frowned at the memory.

She sighed and pressed her paw against her moist core, moaning as the sensation came to her. She rubbed it around moaning, desperate to feel someone's tongue, or even better, member in her steaming core. She pricked her ears, and her paw disappeared from her core in an instant.

"Who's there?" She hissed dropping her vole. She heard a moan. Narrowing her eyes she moved toward the noise. She heard another moan, and she knew exactly what was happening. She trotted toward the noise quickly, and took a peak. A ginger tom and a grayish she-cat where mating. She felt her core moisten more, if that was even possible. But then she smelled the scent.

_Thunderclan! _She thought with a low hiss. _What would Blackstar think? _She shook her head, staring at her core again. She needed someone to mate with her, and fast. She trotted into the area quickly. The ginger tom glanced at her, narrowing his eyes, but he beckoned her over. Surprised, Tawnypelt eagerly walked toward the two, sticking her core in front of the grayish she-cat. The she-cat's eyes widened at the pink core and rasped her tongue over it, hearing a moan, and doing her own moan, as she licked. Tawnypelt arched her back, shoving her ass right into the she-cat's face

"Oh, Starclan that feels good!" Tawnypelt yowled, and she yowled again as the she-cat's tongue dipped into her core. The tom continued to mate with her, shoving his member in deep, and every time he did, the she-cat tongue went into her core. With a loud screech of pleasure, the she-cat grasped her claw into Tawnypelt's torso, needing to dip her tongue in that steaming core. Tawnypelt heard a growl of frustration from the tom and the tom dug his claws into the she-cat's shoulders, yowling.

In a couple more licks, Tawnypelt orgasmed yowling her happiness. Soon after, the tom and the she-cat orgasmed too, and Tawnypelt got up again, rolling the tom over with her paw. The tom's eyes were full of lust and exhaustion and she slid her pussy over his member, and the tom groaned in response. Tawnypelt beckoned the she-cat over.

"Put your pussy in front of his face." Tawnypelt demanded, licking the she-cat's pussy as she passed. The she-cat groaned, but continued without question. She grasped the tom's shoulders with her claws and slowly started moving her hips up and down, hissing in delight as the member went in through her, and then out. She licked the tom's chin, and the tom moaned and began 'grooming' the she-cat.

"Thrust tom!" She growled in his ear, and he suddenly thrusted in quickly. The she-cat shoved her ass more in his face.

"Oh, yes!" She screeched, throwing her head back. He groaned, nibbling the she-cat's core, and the she-cat hissed swatting him with her tail. Tawnypelt arched her back, thrusting in time with him.

"Go faster!" She hissed. He thrusted quickly, enticing more yowls and screeches of pleasure from both she-cats. She yowled thrusting her hips into his. His eyes were closed, low groans coming from him. Tawnypelt screeched in ecasty and felt him about orgasm. He quickly orgasmed yowling as he did so. She shook her head with a low growl, her claws digging into his shoulders, needing to orgasmed. The other she-cat got off the tom and went behind Tawnypelt and started to rub the tom's tail hole.

The tom gasped in surprise and pleasure, and thrusted quickly. Tawnypelt grinned and mentally thanked the she-cat and screeched as she orgasmed juices exploding from her pussy. Tawnypelt fell her head on his chest, her pussy just barley of his member. The she-cat stopped adding pressure and fell on her haunches, exhausted. Tawnypelt shakily got up, and fled the area.

There's no ending of lines! SO ! :D

Foxleap and Hazeltail walked back to camp, shaky after there 'threesome' with the mysterious tortoiseshell. Hazeltail's catmint had worn off, and they had mated purely out of lust, swearing not to speak of it again. They walked back to camp after cleaning their fur. Hazeltail looked up and saw that the sun was setting.

"Better get back to Rosepetal." Hazeltail mewed, a grin on her face. Foxleap rolled his eyes and shoved the she-cat good-naturally.

"I will." He purred, taking off to get Rosepetal. Hazeltail smiled, not remembering the day what so ever.

* * *

**AN: YES! I freaking finished! I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY! :D :D :D Ok, did this make you laugh? 'Cause it was supposed to. ^^ **

** Life After Love****: I would love to do that, except I'll only do it with 3 toms. Sorry.  
**

**Ok here's a little poll! **

**Which cat would you choose if you had to kill someone?  
**

**1) Scourge**

**2) Tigerstar**

**3) Blackstar**

**4) Hawkfrost**

**5) Firestar**

**6) Me :D**

**Here's the contest! You have to answer the question right and you get, a plushie of Brambleclaw, a plushie of Scourge, two plushies of my oc Honeythorn and Icestorm, and your choice of a co-star on my interview show or a chainsaw to destroy your plushies! If two or more people get it right, then YAY! Then I'll have lots of co-stars! Here's the question! NO INTERNET OR USING YOUR BOOKS!  
**

**Who are the parents of Tigerstar?**

**1) Pinestar and Leopardfoot**

**2) Speckletail and Patchpelt**

**3) Snowfur and Sunsatr(a.k.a Sunfall)**

**4) Dappledtail and Stormtail**

**Say 1, 2, 3, or 4 in your review.  
**


	12. JayXWillow

**AN: Hello! *waves* Here's JAYXWILLOW for y'all! :D HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY! :D AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Jayfeather looked at Leafpool.

"Should I go? We'll be late." He mewed to Leafpool. Leafpool flicked her tail dismissively.

"Yes, go. Tell them I had a patient." She mewed, finishing with a cough. He stared at her worriedly. Jayfeather quickly left the camp as soon as he could and raced to the other medicine cats. He scented Willowshine, Littlecloud and Flametail, and Kestrelflight.

"Where's your mentor?" Willowshine mewed, and her voice sounded snotty.

"She had a patient at the last minute." Jayfeather spat at Willowshine."Where's yours?"

"Mine has a cold." Willowshine spat back smartly. Jayfeather's fur started to bristle, and so did Willowshine's.

"Cut it out, you two. Were loosing moonlight." Littlecloud growled, before racing ahead. Jayfeather spat at Willowshine, and quickly caught up Littlecloud. Jayfeather sensed Willowshine's anger in great waves. He shot her a glare. Willowshine returned the glare with a smug look. He rolled his eyes, and continued forward. They neared Moonpool, and Jayfeather walked ahead and lapped up some of the cool water.

_Jayfeather looked around. A beautiful tortoiseshell stood in front of him. _

_"Jayfeather." She mewed, nodding. Jayfeather rolled his eyes.'T  
_

_"Why are you always here?" Jayfeather asked._

_"I don't know! Bluestar tells me!" Spottedleaf spat._

_"Why are you acting so mean?" Jayfeather spat._

_"I'm not! Now shut up, Jayfeather!" Spottedleaf spat._

_"YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE!"Jayfeather muttered. Spottedleaf glared at him.  
_

_"What's the prophecy?" He asked. Spottedleaf flicked her tail, her tortoiseshell fur gently bristling. A white tom came behind her, making Jayfeather quite confused._

_"Calm down, Spottedleaf. He is only curious." The white tom mewed, nodding faintly at Jayfeather. Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes at the white tom._

_"Technically, there is none." Spottedleaf put in._

_"Huh?" Jayfeather mewed. Spottedleaf sighed, and stroked her tail across his ears.  
_

"_There's a prophecy relating what happens after what you do after you do. But don't satisfy your temptations." Spottedleaf whispered. _

_"What do you mean?" Jayfeather asked, but she was gone.  
_

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes. He sniffed the air. Willowshine stood over him.

"Wake up. Littlecloud told me to wake you up." Willowshine mewed, poking him. Jayfeather growled, getting up.

"OK-ok. I got it, ok? Let's go." Willowshine smirked at him flicking her tail. The pair walked out of Moonpool, not saying a word. Willowshine broke the silence.

"Did you have a weird dream?" Willowshine asked. Jayfeather stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll tell Leafpool about your smell!"

"My what?" Jayfeather was confused. Willowshine looked at him with know-it-all in her eyes.

"Your smell. Y-you're like in um..." She trailed off, shuffling her paws. Jayfeather twitched his ears, wondering what was happening. Then he remembered what Spottedleaf had told him. _Don't satisfy your temptations. Oh Starclan no.. _But, yet this news comforted him-somehow. He nudged Willowshine playfully.

"Dare you." He whispered. Willowshine grinned at him.

"I will." Willowshine whispered. What happened next was quick. First Jayfeather and Willowshine are grinning at each other, next thing he knows, they're tussling. Willowshine got herself out from underneath him.

"Ha, ha!" She taunted. Jayfeather leaped and pinned her underneath him. Willowshine stared at him, and gave his cheek a lick.

Jayfeather, in response, he licked her cheek back. Willowshine flicked her tail. The two just stared at each other, waiting for each other to move. Jayfeather gently licked her ear. Willowshine rolled from underneath him, and got in a crouching position.

Jayfeather quivered, walking slowly toward her. He sniffed her, surprised at the scent. It excited him, and he gently gave her core a swift lick, causing a low moan.

Jayfeather gave it another lick, and then another, and soon he was quickly licking around her core. Willowshine clawed the ground, impatient. This was so much better than what Mothwing did to her. Jayfeather's tongue entered her core, making her yowl. Jayfeather licked inside her core, and Willowshine moaned. Jayfeather dug his tongue deep, and continued. Willowshine felt herself grow tighter, and she knew she was about to climax. She yowled as she climaxed, and Jayfeather licked up her juices.

"Want to do it for real?" She whispered, her eyes shining with lust. He nodded, feeling his member twitch. Willowshine purred and got into a hunter's crouch. Jayfeather gave her ear a swift lick and grasped her scruff in his jaws. His member was fully out of it's sheath and ready for to go. He thrusted his member into her core, and moaned. Willowshine yowled in pain below him, and dug her claws into the ground. Jayfeather thrusted into her again, loving the feeling, and Willowshine cried in pain again.

Soon, Willowshine's pain slowly began to turn to pleasure. She yowled in pleasure, and thrusted her hips to meet his. Jayfeather grunted in pleasure, thrusting in deeper. Willowshine yowled,

"Deeper! Jayfeather deeper! Faster!" Jayfeather responded with a deep thrust, and a heated moan by her. Jayfeather quickened his pace, and they both moaned. She felt herself grow tight, and Jayfeather felt himself about to climax as well. Jayfeather and Willowshine screeched, both releasing their juices. They fell to the ground, panting.

"That was amazing, Jayfeather." Willowshine whispered, staring at him. Jayfeather nodded.

"It was." They both looked up. The moon shone brightly. Jayfeather and Willowshine suddenly started scrambling up.

"Bye Willowshine!" Jayfeather called, hurtling to the Thunderclan border. Willowshine waved her tail, and disappeared as he entered Thunderclan territory. He panted, wondering if the experience was truly real. It was. He knew that. With a smile, he trotted into Thunderclan, territory the prophecy out of his mind completely.

"Jayfeather! Where were you?" Leafpool accusing voice entered his ears as he entered camp.

"Got caught up in a dream!" He snapped, going to his nest. Jayfeather wasn't tired, or remotely tired. His mind was still whirling. For once, he felt truly normal.

* * *

**AN: Not my best! I know! Don't rub it in my face! But I thought it was good! :D Thanks Featherstorm7 for the plot and pretty much the entire story! I just edited it a bit! :D :D :D :D**

**Ok for the contest: (NO JOKE) EVERY SINGLE PERSON GOT IT RIGHT! And I was like OMGZ! So, there is a new question! Here it is! (Same prizes)**

**Does Tigestar have any siblings, (if so) what are their names?**

**1) Yes, Nightkit and Mistkit (Sisters)**

**2) Yes, Mistkit and Mousekit (Brother and Sister)**

**3) No**

**4) Nightkit and Sandkit (Sister and Brother)**

**Put 1, 2, 3, or 4 in your review! **

**_REVIEW! :D_  
**


End file.
